Dirty Secrets
by Yuuki no Hana
Summary: UA - Eles se conheceram e se casaram muito rapidamente. Porém, ele não era um santo e estragara com tudo... Agora cinco anos depois, eles se reencontram e muitas coisas pendentes precisam ser resolvidas em suas vidas...
1. Reencontro

**Dirty Secrets**

**-**

**Casal**: Itachi x Ino

-

**Autora**: Yuuki no Hana

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertense, pertense ao Kishimoto, pois se fosse meu eu nunca teria matado os personagens mais fodas do anime e não transformaria a Sakura naquela coisa que ele ta transformando ¬¬

* * *

AMORESS!! FINALMENTE ESTOU POSTANDO XD

Quem estava me acompanhando sabe que to ha alguns meses escrevendo essa fic que era pra ser uma one-shot, mas que ja ficou tão grande que está virandndo um short-fic, ou não né XD

ESTOU POSTANDO HOJE, DIA 11/03, POIS ESTOU DANDO-A DE PRESENTE PARA MINHA JOELMA MORENA, VACUDA DE BELÉM, AMOR DO MEU KOKORO QUE FAZ ANIVERSÁRIO HOJE: **BRIGHT RAVEN**! PARABÉNS MEU AMOR!

O casal é Itachi e Ino, porque essa menina ama o casal e eu acho eles sexy! Então ja que bateu a ideia, porque não presentear a essa minha fofa!?

Bom, chega de lenga lenga! Vamos a fic, espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

-

**Capítulo I****: **Reencontro

-

Uchiha Itachi chegara à Inglaterra. Sua empresa acabara de abrir uma filial da Uchiha's Corporation lá. Havia cinco anos que não vinha a Inglaterra. Dizia que era por que não tinha necessidade, não tinha nenhum atrativo turístico que o interessasse, mas o real motivo era porque ali ele se lembrava de sua ex-esposa. Sua inglesa, que o confrontara e exigira o divórcio e ele nunca mais a vira desde então.

Ele não era o homem mais santo do mundo admitia, na verdade essa palavra nunca deveria ser atribuída a ele. Santo era algo que ele não era e nunca tivera pretensão de ser. Porém, confessara que nos primeiros anos de seu casamento prematuro com a inglesa que ele conhecera num intercâmbio ao Japão, ele fora o mais carinhoso, afetuoso e amoroso marido possível para ela.

Sempre lhe deu tudo de bom e do melhor. Nunca lhe negou nada, fizera-lhe todos os caprichos, achava lindo os seus olhos quando brilhavam de felicidade quando ela conseguia o que queria. Aquela garota, porque sim, na época era apenas uma menina, conseguira lhe atrair muito mais do que uma mulher mais madura e feita, que estaria pronta para ele assim que ele estalasse os dedos.

Itachi a conheceu quando ela visitava a torre de Tóquio com uma amiga. Ficou intrigado quando ouviu uma gargalhada estridente vinda do ambiente, aonde ele sempre ia para relaxar e fugir dos compromissos que aquela cidade que nunca parava lhe dava. Avistou a cabeleira loira no mar de negros e viu que era ela a dona da voz que chamara a atenção de muitos que não estavam acostumados a isso.

A visão da minina-mulher loira, de sorriso radiante e olhos azuis da cor do céu o deixaram completamente encantado e ele precisava conhecer aquela mulher. Não foi difícil conseguir o telefone dela. Bastou apenas se aproximar, simpaticamente ele puxou assunto e convidou as duas para um café.

Descobriu que ela se chamava Ino, era inglesa e que estava fazendo um intercâmbio de seis meses no Japão para comemorar o fim dos estudos escolares. Era maior de idade, bastou saber disso para ele não desistir dela. No final do dia conseguira o telefone dela.

Saíram várias vezes. Ela ficava deslumbrada com tudo e ele se sentia fascinado. Mesmo quando a chamava para fazer compras, não era mesma coisa quando ele fazia isso com as outras amantes. Com as outras ele fazia porque já era de praxe. Elas o mimavam e ele lhes dava o que elas queriam. Logo tudo ficava entediante. Com Ino ele a levava por livre e espontânea vontade para as lojas de grifes e por mais que visse o brilho fútil feminino de desejo por aquelas roupas e sapatos ela sempre ficava verdadeiramente feliz e agradecida quando ele lhe dava o que ela queria, ele via em seus olhos aquilo.

Até para levar para cama foi diferente. Ele nunca demorara tanto para ter êxito numa conquista, mas quando o teve logo percebeu o porque. Fora o seu primeiro. Ficou envaidecido por ter sido ele a desvirginar aquele corpo, até então, puro. Mas logo percebeu que aquilo não era nada estranho, afinal ela ainda era jovem em comparação a ele, um homem mais velho, já herdeiro das empresas Uchiha.

Ele não lhe dissera o quão importante era. Ela não parecia interessada em saber e ele também não fez questão de contar. Os seis meses passaram rápido. Mais rápido do que Itachi queria e não havia se enjoado, ou saciado dela. Pelo contrário, ele a queria mais e mais, como nunca havia querido outra.

Talvez ele tenha agido precipitadamente quando a pediu em casamento, ele pensou algum tempo depois, mas não se arrependera de nada, porque cada dia que via o seu sorriso ele se lembrava porque a tinha escolhido para ser a Senhora Uchiha.

Ficaram seis meses juntos e se casaram. Foram anos deliciosos, ele admitia. Ela pusera vida e alegria na mansão e mesmo que em três anos de casamento ela não conseguisse ter engravidado ele não tinha pressa, porém via que aquilo a angustiava, pois sabia que ser mãe era o sonho da maioria das mulheres.

Itachi sabia que não era santo, e só Ino conseguira tirar dele um lado mais amável e carinhoso. A Uchiha's Corporation era uma das maiores empresas do Japão, e os Uchihas eram também uma das famílias mais antigas e distintas conhecidas. Somente Ino e as pessoas "normais" não sabiam que os Uchihas tinham ligação com a Yakuza, à máfia japonesa.

Sim, ele era um mafioso, jogava sujo nos negócios, tudo que fosse para o interesse dos Uchihas e das empresas ele fazia, mas não era tão radical. Não se envolvera com a parte criminal da máfia.

Às vezes ficava estressado, assoberbado, e foi numa dessas situações que _ela_ apareceu. Karin, a secretária. Ela o rodeou, rodeou até que ele cedeu. Em três anos de casamento sendo fiel, ele cedeu.

O pior foi que ele gostou. Ele gostou do sexo com a maldita secretária sexy. Não se continha quando ela vinha rebolativa até sua mesa deixar os relatórios e fazia-lhe massagens até que ele a pegasse brusco e a possuísse bruto em cima daquela mesa de escritório.

Ficou meses com aquela vida dupla. Sua esposa perfeita que o satisfazia e completava a noite, e a secretária amante de dia, que o aliviava nas oras de tensão. Estava tudo perfeito, até que a maldita amante quis ser mais do que ele poderia lhe oferecer.

"- _Quando falará para sua esposa sobre nós?_ – a mulher de cabelos vermelhos perguntou."

"- _Nunca._ – o moreno respondeu displicente."

"- _Duvido que a loirinha de conta do recado Uchiha-sama!_ – Karin continuou languida em seu ouvido depois de mais uma sessão de sexo despudorado no escritório. – _Senão você não me procuraria todas às vezes..._ – ela sorriu."

Ele não respondera a ela, não havia o que dizer. Ino o completava, ele simplesmente não sabia o porquê de procurar a outra. Na verdade ele sabia, ele procurava porque ele _queria_, ele _podia_, porque ele _não_ era um _puritano_!

Naquele fatídico dia ele sabia que algo estava errado. Sua secretária não fora ao escritório, não deixara nenhum aviso para justificar a causa da falta e o celular estava desligado. Quando chegou em casa, ele viu que nada seria como antes.

Na sala de estar estava uma Ino pálida, que ele podia ver estava à beira de um colapso nervoso, e a maldita secretária, que o olhou com um olhar que ele poderia ver não estavam verdadeiramente tristes como suas lágrimas demonstravam.

"- _Que bom que chegou Senhor Uchiha._ – a loira se levantou do sofá respirando fundo tentando se controlar por alguns segundos. – _Agora já pode fazer sala para sua amante... Acho que vocês têm muito que conversar._ – ela andou para fora da sala de estar ignorando os dois ali, já tinha tomado a sua decisão."

"- _Ino!_ – ele foi até ela, estava em choque, mesmo não aparentando, ela nunca o chamara de Senhor Uchiha, e sua segunda afirmação demonstrava que não havia mais uma farsa ela descobrira tudo. – _Pare._ – segurou ela pelos braços."

"- _Pare Itachi! Nem tente se explicar. Eu já sei de tudo! Que você é um bandido! Que você dorme com a sua secretária... Que você engravidou a sua secretária! _– não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas depois de expor aquele fato que a machucara mais que tudo. Ele não conseguira engravidá-la, mas fizera um filho na amante! – _Nem para se proteger Itachi!_ – ela começou a socar-lhe o peito."

"- _Pare Ino!_ – ele segurou os pulsos dela. – _Acalme-se Shitashi e vamos conversar._ – a puxou calmamente para seu peito."

"- _Não há o que conversar Itachi!_ – Ino o empurrou se afastando. – _Acabou! Eu quero o divórcio! Hoje mesmo vou para um hotel! Não fico mais perto de você um segundo sequer!_ – dizendo isso correu escada a cima indo arrumar suas coisas."

"- _Ino! Volte aqui! _– fez menção de ir atrás, mas uma mão pequena e quente o rodeou os ombros fazendo-o se lembrar da outra presença feminina na casa. A causadora de seus problemas! Mas ela não deveria ter brincado com fogo!"

"_- Karin... _– ele se virou. – _O que veio fazer aqui? _– deu um tapa nela a fazendo cair no chão. – _Eu deixei bem claro que não era para se meter com minha família, não deixei?!_ – a sacudiu pelos ombros."

"- _Itachi! Seu ogro!_ – a ruiva encostou no lábio cortado devido ao tapa, visivelmente assustada pela reação intempestiva do moreno. – _Você é um animal! Bater numa mulher? Numa mulher grávida, esperando um filho seu!?_ – ela esbravejou.

"- _Não me interessa vadia!_ – ele a pegou pelo braço e a arrastou até o escritório. – _O que você achou que ia acontecer vindo até minha casa e falando com minha esposa?_ – ele disse sério, indo até o bar e servindo-se de uísque, depois de tê-la soltado de qualquer jeito num sofá ali."

"- _Eu estou grávida meu amor. Nosso filho..._ – ela disse falsamente melodiosa. Era uma víbora que se achava esperta demais."

"- _Não há nosso filho._ – ele disse indiferente."

"- _Claro que há querido. Olhe._ – ela foi até ele e mostrou o exame de sangue que comprovava a gravidez."

"- _Não importa._ – ele mal olhou o papel. – _Quanto você quer pra sumir? Tirar essa criança e sumir para que eu nunca mais tenha que olhar para sua cara?_"

"- _Ohhh não querido! Como pode estar sendo tão mau assim comigo? Comigo e com seu filho?_ – olhou a quantia exorbitante do cheque que ele lhe estendia, seus olhos faiscaram, mas ela manteve a posição, conseguiria mais se conseguisse o casamento."

"- _Escute-me Karin, porque só direi uma vez. Você só tem uma opção, e ela será feita por bem ou por mal. Você escolhe._ – seu olhar estava penetrante e ameaçador nela. Odiava-a mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa no mundo naquele momento e não pensaria duas vezes em matá-la, por ter tentado enganá-lo engravidando de propósito e destruindo seu mundo perfeito."

"- _Você não teria coragem Itachi!_ – ela retorquiu trêmula, visivelmente assustada. Quando ela o viu levantando uma sobrancelha numa pergunta muda de "Quer pagar pra ver?", ela pegou o cheque e sem mais palavras saiu dali."

"- _Minha assistente a acompanhará até a clínica para se certificar que você realmente fará o serviço._ – ele disse antes que ela saísse pela porta do escritório."

Depois de beber dois copos de uísque e se acalmar, ele saiu do escritório na esperança de ainda conseguir conversar com Ino e de se acertarem. Ele a amava e não estava preparado para deixá-la ir.

Porém ela fora mais rápida, o segurança lhe informou que ela tinha pedido para o motorista que a levasse para um hotel. Itachi poderia descobrir o nome do lugar quando Asuma, o motorista, retornasse.

E ele descobriu, mas preferiu não procurá-la naquela noite, daria o espaço que ela precisava para se acalmar. Nos dias que se sucederam ele tentou procurá-la, mas ela não queria vê-lo, tentou usar de sua influência, mas ela começou a pular de hotel em hotel e não usar mais os cartões de crédito.

A última vez que a viu foi no dia de assinar o divórcio, tinha a esperança de encontrá-la pacificamente, por isso não pôs seguranças ou detetives atrás dela para achá-la. Se a obrigasse a voltar para casa, ela com certeza o odiaria mais.

Em todo o processo de separação, ele só falara com ela através do advogado, tentou resistir, dizer que não daria o divórcio, mas ela ameaçou tornar pública sua traição e imoralidades.

Resignado, ele assinou a separação e olhando uma última vez naqueles olhos ele a viu dar-lhe as costas e sair pela porta do escritório. Por cinco anos não teve mais notícias dela, a quantia exorbitante que ela ganhara com o divórcio continuava intacta no banco. Ela não tocara em um centavo do dinheiro, não deixando assim, ele saber onde ela poderia estar.

Agora na Inglaterra, depois de cinco anos sem vê-la, ficara tenso ao desembarcar com o pensamento da remota possibilidade de encontrá-la ali, em sua terra natal. Porém, depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la, e sem se deixar envolver do mesmo jeito por qualquer outra, ele parou de sonhar com ela, pensar nela, desejar senti-la todas as noites. Ele voltou a ser o Itachi de antes de conhecê-la.

**

* * *

**

Cinco anos já se passaram desde que ela voltara para seu país, não havia motivos para ficar no Japão. Não tinha parentes lá, nem emprego. Martirizava-se todo o dia por ter deixado de estudar mesmo quando casada. Achava que seu conto de fadas duraria para sempre.

O casamento perfeito, com o homem dos seus sonhos, que a amava e cuidava não precisando trabalhar, pois ele era um milionário; era uma farsa. Ele era um bandido, um mafioso, um adúltero, um mentiroso! E ainda engravidara a amante... Isso foi o que lhe magoou mais.

Ele não conseguira engravidá-la, mas engravidou a amante. Deveria estar desesperado por um herdeiro. A loira sorriu sarcasticamente ao lembrar pela milésima vez destes fatos, enquanto velava o sono do menino de cinco anos que dormia em sua cama.

Seiji, seu filho, seu tesouro, sua vida. A criança que ela tanto ansiou por ter e dar a Itachi. A criança que ela só descobriu que esperava quando já estava separada e na Inglaterra. Lembrou-se que ficara radiante e que a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente fora Itachi, que ele ficaria feliz, mas logo se lembrou que estavam separados, que ele provavelmente estaria casado e feliz com seu filho legítimo e a amante ruiva.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que a governanta, e sua secretária particular, Kurenai, viera lhe chamar dizendo que ela tinha uma visita, uma mulher que se chamava Karin e que dizia ser a secretária de Itachi.

Ela achou estranho a secretária de Itachi vir falar com ela, mas aceitou falar com ela mesmo assim. Talvez fosse algo importante. E realmente era. Ela chegou abatida, com os olhos inchados, parecia ter chorado. Ela ficou preocupada e foi até ela a amparando e guiando até o sofá.

Pediu para que Kurenai trouxesse chá para as duas. Perguntou então porque ela queria conversar com ela. Quando ela começou Ino desejou que ela nunca tivesse o feito.

"- _Uchiha-sama_ – a ruiva começou. – _Desculpe-me vir até a senhora, espero que me perdoe, mas não posso mais continuar com essa situação..._"

"- _Por favor, não me chame de Uchiha-sama, faz eu me sentir uma velha. Chame-me de Ino-san. _– a loira retrucou ao primeiro comentário com um sorriso simpático nos lábios tentando espairecer o ambiente. Porém ficou tensa com a continuação. – _Por favor, se abra comigo Karin-san._ – ela pediu cuidadosa e mansa."

"- _Ino-san..._ – ela já estava com lágrimas nos olhos. – _Espero que algum dia possa me compreender e me perdoar..._"

"- _Por favor, me fale logo! Estou ficando aflita! _– a loira já estava ficando incomodada com aquilo, uma pontada em seu coração lhe dizia que ela não queria escutar o que viria, mas sua curiosidade e orgulho lhe instigavam a pressioná-la."

"- _Ino-san. Sou secretária de Uchiha-sama, e não suporto mais guardar esse segredo. Uchiha-sama não é a pessoa que você acha que é._ – Karin disse por fim. – _Ele é um Yakuza, a corporação Uchiha está ligada a máfia e eu..._ – ela pausou nesse momento como se estivesse tomando força. – _Eu estou grávida de Uchiha-sama, Ino-san... _– a ruiva abaixou a cabeça perante a loira que parecia estática e em choque a sua frente, sem derramar uma lágrima sequer."

"- _Você está me dizendo que meu marido é um mafioso e que ele tem um caso com você e que você está grávida?_ – a loira comprimiu todas as informações naquela frase e as repetiu como se precisasse disso para assimilar em sua mente."

"- _Hái, Ino-san..._ – a mulher de cabelos vermelhos maneou com a cabeça ainda com ela abaixada. – _Tenho provas aqui..._ – da bolsa ela tirou algumas pastas que comprovavam as bandidagens de Itachi e depois um pequeno envelope, que ela fez questão de estender diretamente a Ino. A loira o pegou e em silencio o abriu."

"- _Há quanto tempo estão juntos?_ – Ino perguntou depois de ler o "positivo" escrito no papel em suas mãos. A ruiva não teve tempo de responder, pois ouviram o barulho de alguém entrando na sala e ela sabia que era ele. O olhou, estava destroçada e ao vê-lo ali, indiferente a tudo, ela não agüentara. Se levantou disse o que precisava dizer e saiu dali sem olhar para trás."

A loira espantou os pensamentos melancólicos e olhou no relógio, vendo que já era hora de se arrumar para o trabalho. Sakura já o estava fazendo no quarto ao lado, ela sabia. Acordou o pequeno Seiji que cochilava tão serenamente.

- _Docinho..._ – Ino chamou carinhosamente o menino que estremecia abrindo os olhos lentamente para a loira.

- _Mama... Já está na hora?_ – o pequeno garotinho moreno esfregou os olhinhos e mirou as duas safiras nos olhos de mesma cor da mãe.

- _Sim docinho..._ – a mãe dava um beijo terno na testa do filho que terminava de acordar.

- _Não me chame de docinho mãe... Já sou um garoto crescido!_ – o menino levantou emburrado da cama.

- _Sim, eu sei._ – ela sorriu para o menino que estava com o rosto emburrado, ficara tão bonitinho. – Mas é o meu menino crescido! – ela avançou fazendo cócegas no menino.

Os dois ficaram ali se curtindo por um tempo, enquanto Ino o ajudava a se vestir. Ela o levou até a vizinha. Uma senhora bondosa, que se prontificara, por uma pequena quantia a cuidar do pequeno Seiji enquanto Ino trabalhava.

Voltou para seu apartamento depois de dar um beijo de despedida em seu filho e começou a se arrumar. Estava atrasada.

- _Vai chegar atrasada, Ino!_ – Sakura, sua companheira de trabalho e colega de apartamento a alertou antes de sair para ir para lá.

- _Segura as pontas pra mim Sakura! Só dessa vez! Seiji estava meio cansado hoje!_ – a loira gritou de dentro do apartamento já tirando a roupa e deixando-a pelo caminho enquanto se encaminhava para o banho. O filho realmente estava meio sonolento aquele dia.

- _Ok! Mas não demore muito! Shizune pode perceber!_ – Sakura gritou saindo do apartamento.

Ino se arrumou o mais rápido que conseguiu, colocou uma calça de couro preta, que parecia quase uma segunda pele de tão colada que ficava, e um corpete preto que trançava na frente. Maquiou-se rápido e escovou os cabelos. Pegando o sobretudo e a bolsa saiu correndo pelo apartamento, ouvindo o som que seu salto fazia no assoalho.

Amarrando rápido o sobretudo na cintura enquanto descia as escadas, andou rápido pela rua escura ignorando as palavras chulas e vulgares que eram ditas por homens e garotos boêmios e mal educados que estavam pela rua àquelas horas da noite.

Andou até o ponto de ônibus e ficou um tempo o esperando. Murphy deveria estar querendo sacanear com a cara dela aquela noite, Ino pensou. O ônibus, que sempre chegava rápido todos os dias, estava demorando deveras aquela noite.

Depois de quase uma hora esperando o ônibus e rezando para não ser abordada por nenhum indivíduo o ônibus finalmente chegou. Ela o pegou e em poucos minutos já estava na área nobre da cidade de Londres.

Desceu do ônibus e virando a primeira esquina logo avistou a entrada do pub em que trabalhava. Estava lotada.

- _Merda!_ – disse para si mesma. – _Shizune vai me matar!_

Deu uma volta e resolveu entrar pelos fundos a fim de evitar a multidão. Encontrando o beco que dava para a saída da cozinha ela entrou de supetão, assustando o cozinheiro, Chouji, e indo direto até o bar.

- _Sorry Chouji! Já estou indo ocupar o meu lugar!_ – ela saiu correndo já desamarrando o sobretudo e abrindo a porta para o salão barulhento e lotado.

- _Está atrasada Ino!_ – Sakura passou por ela afoita, com duas garrafas de bebida na mão e estressada indo servir um marmanjo no outro canto do balcão.

- _Eu sei! Desculpe-me Sakura! Prometo que não vai se repetir mais!_ – ela pensou em dizer "esse mês", mas preferiu omitir isso. – _O ônibus demorou muito a passar._

- _Shizune está uma fera! Cuidado!_ – Sakura disse baixo para ela quando se aproximou.

As duas ficaram um tempo ali servindo vários clientes beberrões, enquanto fingiam que bebiam também, segurando uma garrafa de cerveja na outra mão. A outra menina, Matsuri, estava a ponto de socar um daqueles abusados, ela era a mais esquentada de nós e realmente não compreendíamos porque ela continuava com o serviço se odiava tanto servir bebidas a homens bêbados e receber as cantadas dos mesmos.

"- _Preciso da grana!_ – ela dissera uma vez."

E Ino tinha que concordar, também estava ali pelo dinheiro. Não conseguiu nada melhor depois que voltara do Japão. Não tinha experiências, e com um filho pequeno para criar, não poderia fazer muitas exigências.

Estava resoluta a não tocar em nenhum centavo que ganhara com o divórcio. Apenas se fosse necessário para a educação de Seiji no futuro, e quando ele fosse maior de idade ele resolveria o que fazer com esse dinheiro. Não queria nada que viesse de Itachi, nenhum centavo daquele dinheiro.

A luz abaixou e Sakura a puxou. Era hora da dança. As duas subiram no balcão e a música agitada e dançante tocou.

**

* * *

**

Itachi havia fechado o contrato com os novos sócios ingleses, tarde maçante e estressante. Foi quando recebeu o convite de um dos sócios da nova empresa, Sabaku no Gaara, para acompanhá-lo a um pub muito famoso ali em Londres.

O que ele tinha a perder, Itachi pensou. Assim os dois foram para o tal lugar. O local estava lotado quando eles chegaram, mas Gaara parecia ser cliente vip, pois foi só falar com o segurança, que eles passaram na frente de todos e entraram.

Ficaram sentados por um tempo em uma mesa um pouco afastados do balcão. Uns garçons foram os atender, pediram dois uísques, o moreno ficou meio decepcionado, pois Gaara dissera que aquele lugar era um dos mais famosos e comentados pubs de Londres e aquele lugar lhe parecia extremamente comum.

- _Não fique com essa cara de decepção homem! O melhor está por vir!_ – o inglês ruivo sorriu e canto para o moreno e bebeu um gole de seu uísque 12 anos.

- _E o que seria?_ – o moreno levantou a sobrancelha.

- _Isto!_ – o ruivo disse quando as luzes diminuíram e a música aumentou. – _Aqui é o único pub de Londres onde as bargirls dançam no balcão. Você verá porque é tão requisitado! Olhe, elas começarão!_

Itachi, que estava de costas para o balcão e a multidão em volta dele, se virou para ver as duas jovens que subiram no balcão e começaram a dançar rebolativamente para a multidão.

_- Hummm hoje é a Safira e a Esmeralda que dançam. Elas são muito gostosas. Safira é minha predileta... Pena que sempre se faz de difícil..._ – Gaara continuou a falar admirando a dança, porém o moreno já não prestava mais atenção nele.

Ele estava vidrado na silhueta da loira, tinha a impressão que a conhecia, estava fascinado por aquelas curvas, e se não a conhecesse com certeza a conheceria, precisava saber quem era ela. Bebeu o uísque todo de uma vez levantando-se da mesa e indo em direção a multidão.

Itachi estava intrigado com a loira. Aquelas curvas, o jeito que se mexia... Quando ela se virou, ele não pode deixar de sorrir de canto, mesmo estando surpreso ao encontrá-la ali, dançando em cima de um balcão, depois de cinco anos...

**

* * *

**

Sempre quando Ino dançava com a Sakura tinham já uma coreografia e sincronia. Sempre começavam dançando de costas, deixavam o suspense e depois viravam. Quando ela virou e abriu os olhos, quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao ver aqueles ônix penetrantes a encarando.

"O que ele estava fazendo ali?", ela pensou. Engoliu em seco e por um momento parou de dançar. Olhou para o lado e encontrou o olhar interrogativo de Sakura, e então se lembrou que devia dançar. Foi o que fez.

Começou a dançar, mas não estava mais concentrada e nem animada como antes. Estava tensa e nervosa. Ele lhe olhava penetrante e enigmático. Ela estava com medo daquele olhar. Precisava sair dali ou ele a engoliria. Era isso que ela sentia, era a sensação que ele lhe passava.

Tentava ser o mais profissional possível. Principalmente depois de olhar o resto da multidão e ouvir os murmúrios vulgares de incentivo, ela então percebeu que transparecia sua tensão em sua dança. Não daria esse gostinho a ele.

Olhando para todos os cantos menos para ele voltou a dançar como antes. Remexia os quadris provocativamente, seduzia ondulando-s ao ritmo da música. Era provocativa e sedutora, como só ela sabia improvisar num momento propício como esse.

Ao final da música ela mal esperou pelos aplausos e cantadas que ela sabia que viriam desceu rapidamente do balcão, seguida por Sakura que a segurou pelo braço quando ela tencionou lhe dar as costas.

- _O que houve com você Ino?_ – a rosada perguntou a loira preocupada.

- _Meu ex-marido Sakura... Ele está ali na multidão!_ – Ino disse aflita a amiga.

- _Quem?_ – Sakura perguntou tentando procurar pela multidão.

- _O moreno de cabelos compridos, alto, de terno, japonês._ – Ino deus as características físicas de Itachi, sem olhar para frente. Estava escorada atrás de uma pilastra tentando se recuperar.

- _Nossa! Ele é um gato!_ – a companheira disse brincalhona depois de ter localizado o empresário. _– Será que ele não tem um irmão gêmeo não? _– ela perguntou marota.

- _Ele tem um mais novo... Mas pare de brincadeiras!_ – ela cortou a amiga rindo ligeiramente, Sakura conseguia lhe distrair. – _O assunto é sério Sakura! Ele não pode me achar! Segure as pontas pra mim essa noite, por favor! Preciso ir embora!_

- _Tudo bem! Mas fica me devendo essa hein! Depois quero que me apresente seu ex-cunhado!_ – ela piscou os olhos zombeteira voltando para o balcão e atendendo os pervertidos bêbados.

A loira revirou os olhos risonha e o mais rápido que pode correu para a porta de onde tinha entrado e correu para a cozinha, pegou o sobretudo e a bolsa que havia deixado por lá e saiu correndo pela porta dos fundos a fora...

**

* * *

**

Ele ficou satisfeito ao vê-la estagnar ao enxergá-lo, ela tinha que admitir. Estava surpreso ao encontrá-la, principalmente ali, dançarina de boate. "Que decadência Ino!", ele pensou. Separou-se dele para virar uma qualquer. Ele ria sarcástico da situação, mesmo que todos aqueles uivos e exclamações o deixassem enciumado.

Os anos lhe fizeram bem, estava bem melhor. Seu corpo estava mais maduro, as curvas maiores e as proporções também. Desejou-a ter novamente, nem que fosse só por uma noite apenas. Ela estava terrivelmente gostosa.

Por um momento ele achou que ela fosse desistir, mas estava enganado, ela empinou seu nariz e profissionalmente voltou a dançar, ignorando sua presença. Isso o deixou ainda mais excitado. Não perderia um minuto sequer dessa vez, não seria paciente.

Quando a dança terminou e ela desceu rapidamente do balcão ele ficou mais alguns minutos ali parado, olhando penetrante para lá, captando cada movimento que ela pudesse fazer. Ela conversara com uma companheira, a que deveria ser a esmeralda, ele concluiu, e depois a mesma olhou em sua direção.

Ele sorriu, ela estava falando dele, havia percebido a presença dele também. Isso deixaria tudo mais fácil e prático. Quando a viu correndo para a porta dos fundos ele sabia o que tinha que fazer. Itachi deu meia volta e saiu pela porta em que tinha entrado. Ignorou completamente seu companheiro, deixando-o para trás.

Saiu quase correndo dali e foi até seu carro, entrando e dando partida. Saiu dali cantando pneu, não podia perdê-la de vista, não dessa vez...

**

* * *

**

**-**

Amores! E aí!? Gostaram!?

É UA, e espero não ter deixado os persons muito OCC's!

Deixem reviews COM CONTEÚDO E DESCENTES POR FAVOR!

NADA DE "TA LINDO, CONTINUA" OU "POSTA LOGO"

VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA DO ÓDIO QUE ESSE TIPO DE REVIEW DA NUM AUTOR, E A VONTADE QUE ELE SENTE DE ENFIAR ESSE REVIEW VOCÊS SABEM AONDE NA PESSOA ¬¬

SIM SOU ESTRESSADAÇ...

Mas amo todos vocês!!!!! =D

Beijos e até a próixima queridos!!!


	2. Yamanaka Seiji

**Dirty Secrets**

-**  
**

**Autora:** Yuuki no Hana

-

**Capítulo II:** Yamanaka Seiji

* * *

**-  
**

Ino amarrou o sobretudo rapidamente para sair disfarçada – como se aquilo fosse realmente ajudar – para que assim não fosse facilmente reconhecida por alguém. E esse alguém tinha um nome, um nome que ela tentara com todas as suas forças esquecer. Uchiha Itachi.

Andava rápido, com as mãos nos bolsos e de cabeça baixa, tentava a todo custo disfarçar o nervosismo e a inquietação. Virou a esquina, queria se afastar o mais rápido possível dali, porém estacou de medo quando um carro de luxo parou numa freada brusca em sua frente na rua.

Seu coração acelerara, e não sabia responder por que estava parada e não começara a correr. Quando o vidro abaixou e aquela voz grave encheu os seus ouvidos.

- _Entre no carro Ino._ – o moreno foi imperativo.

A loira não tinha falas. Sua boca estava seca, a voz não saía e as pernas pareciam estar moles. Sua primeira reação foi dar meia volta e sair correndo para o mais longe dele.

Pode ouvir o barulho do carro saindo dali, mas ela não era ingênua de achar que ele havia desistido. Não, ela conhecia aquele tom de voz, era de quem não aceitava um não como resposta.

Quando chegou a uma rua movimentada, teve a sorte de conseguir pegar um taxi. Acalmou-se já dentro dele. Não gostava de pegar taxis, eram caros demais, era um luxo que ela evitava ter. Informou ao motorista o endereço, contudo, ainda estava tensa, olhava para trás a todo segundo com medo de que ele estivesse a seguindo.

- _Por favor, moço. Será que o senhor não poderia ir mais rápido?_ – ela pediu aflita. Não via o carro de Itachi atrás de si, mas mesmo assim seu coração estava apertado.

- _Estou indo o mais rápido que o transito me permite dona!_ – o homem respondeu entediado, como se aquela pergunta lhe fosse feita sempre.

Ela estava irrequieta, torcendo as mãos que suavam no colo e batia com os pés no chão do taxi. Quando esse parou em frente o seu prédio ela pagou até mais do que o taxi havia dado, apenas para conseguir sair dele e chegar a sua casa o mais rápido possível.

Saiu correndo do taxi e correu para a entrada de seu prédio. Estava tão nervosa que não conseguia encontrar as chaves, tremia, o molho pairava em sua mão e ela não conseguia achar a necessária para abrir aquela maldita porta.

Sentiu uma mão quente segurar seu pulso firmemente. Ino pulou de susto e tinha certeza que estava branca como um papel quando encarou o outro. Alívio e terror a tomaram por inteiro. Alívio, pois era ele e não uma pessoa qualquer que poderia ter más intenções com ela, e tensão, pois era _ele_! Ele não podia estar ali!Ele não deveria estar ali!

- _Porque está tão nervosa Ino?_ – ele perguntou enigmático a soltando. – _Eu só quero conversar..._

- _Mas eu não tenho nada para conversar com você Sr. Uchiha!_ – Ino o cortou seca e visivelmente nervosa. – _Agora vá embora!_ – ela disse conseguindo, enfim, abrir a porta do prédio e saindo correndo escada acima a fim de deixá-lo para trás.

Conseguira chegar a seu apartamento, mas infelizmente percebera que ele a seguira até ali. Tentou abrir a porta rapidamente, estando dentro de casa ele não poderia atormentá-la mais.

- _Nem tente Ino. Ou eu porei essa porta a baixo._ – ele disse num tom ameaçador já atrás dela. – _E você sabe que eu posso muito bem fazer isso._

Ela estremeceu com sua voz rouca atrás de si. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, o fato de Seiji estar na vizinha a acalmou e deu forças para que ela ficasse mais tranqüila.

- _Fale logo o que quer então Itachi! Estou muito cansada não tenho tempo para ladainhas._ – ela se virou de rompante e disse fingindo estar entediada e indiferente.

- _Primeiro, vamos entrar. Estou louco para conhecer onde você mora agora._ – ele estreitou os olhos e sorrindo de canto pegou as chaves da mão dela.

- _Não!_ – ela disse rapidamente.

- _Porque não?_ – ele levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativa – _Será que tem algo a esconder? Como por exemplo, você esta morando com algum outro homem?_ – ele perguntou inquisidor.

- _Não!_ – foi à primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

- _Então não há problema de eu entrar não é querida?_ – ele perguntou sarcástico abrindo a porta e adentrando no micro apartamento velho.

Ele apenas estreitou as sobrancelhas e olhou com desdém para aquele lugar que era menor que o escritório dele.

- _É o único lugar que posso pagar o aluguel._ – Ino respondeu aborrecida adivinhando o que lhe passava na mente.

- _Você tem dinheiro suficiente em sua conta para viver confortavelmente por muitos anos._ – Itachi a cortou mordaz.

- _Sabe muito bem que não quero seu dinheiro! Que não vou tocar naquele dinheiro sujo..._ – ela preferiu parar e respirar, poderia acabar falando algo que não deveria.

- _Mas você aproveitou bastante dele enquanto foi casada comigo querida..._ – ele sorriu sarcástico para ela enquanto se apoiava no umbral da porta da cozinha.

- _Pare de tentar me lembrar de coisas que tento há todos os dias esquecer!_ – a loira disse quase histérica enquanto pegava um pouco de água com as mãos trêmulas e o bebia em grandes goles.

Ele sorriu e em grandes passos se aproximou dela ficando perigosamente próximo. Pegou com paciência o copo que estava em sua mão e, como se aquilo fosse o gesto mais natural do mundo, ele segurou em sua nuca com uma das mãos e a beijou.

Ela ficou estática por um segundo, espantada com a reação dele, seu coração acelerado, seu estômago dando voltas e suas pernas bambas. Segurou em seus ombros para conseguir manter o equilíbrio.

O moreno levou aquele gesto como um incentivo e enlaçou a sua cintura a trazendo mais para junto dele aprofundando aquele beijo, tornando-o voraz e faminto. Ele tinha fome dela, uma fome acumulada há cinco anos, e aquele beijo apenas fora a faísca para ele descobrir a falta que ela lhe fazia.

- _Você ainda não me esqueceu Ino._ – ele disse vitorioso assim que terminou o beijo e encostou suas testas.

- _Saia daqui Itachi!_ – ela quase gritou raivosa consigo mesma por ter cedido a ele e aos seus desejos reprimidos naquele pequeno instante. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele era mais forte.

- _Não!_ – ele disse confiante e firme. – _Não irei embora! Dessa vez não serei paciente Ino._ – a empurrou até a parede a prensando ali. – _Você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero! E eu vou matar essa vontade agora!_ – ele a beijou com fúria novamente não dando tempo para que ela protestasse algo.

- _Pare Itachi! Eu não te quero!_ – ela tentou escapar de seu beijo, mas era praticamente impossível, pois seu corpo parecia agir contra sua vontade, ela queria empurrá-lo, mas parecia não ter força e nem vontade para tal.

Desistiu de tentar lutar contra ele quando ele desamarrou seu sobretudo tirando dela e em seguida pegou forte em suas nádegas a puxando para sua cintura a fazendo enlaçar suas pernas em seu quadril.

Os dois se beijavam alucinadamente. A saudade pelo toque um do outro mostrada ali, naquele momento, naquela cozinha minúscula, a única testemunha daquele ato de luxúria.

O corpete de Ino foi aberto com rapidez e habilidade pelo moreno que logo apalpou os seios que pularam para ele, libertos do aperto da peça. O blazer de Itachi teve o mesmo destino que o sobretudo de Ino, o chão.

Ino abria os botões da camisa branca de Itachi afoita e rapidamente. Precisava senti-lo, precisava tocá-lo. Sonhara com esses momentos por noites a fio. A camisa teve o mesmo destino das outras peças, o chão. Eles se abraçaram sentindo o suor e o calor de seus corpos, e gemeram roucos com isso.

- _Preciso te ter agora Ino!_ – Itachi a levou até a pequena mesa que tinha ali e a sentando na mesma, abaixou sua calça com violência.

- _Itachi..._ – ela gemia suplicante seu nome. Sua mente não comandando mais, ela precisava dele. Foi quando o seu telefone celular começou a tocar. – _Preciso atender..._ – ela tentou se mover, meio sem vontade.

- _Deixe tocar!_ – ele foi ríspido abrindo sua própria calça e com um movimento rápido e brusco ele a penetrou. Os dois praticamente gritaram de prazer.

Itachi não se preocupou em ser carinhoso. Ele começou com movimentos fortes e bruscos e assim continuou, indo cada vez mais rápido e intenso dentro dela, Ino se segurava na borda da mesa e infincava suas unhas nas costas alvas do ex-marido.

- _Itachiiii_ – com um grito ela chegara a seu ápice sentindo todo o seu corpo estremecer e relaxar.

Ele continuava com suas investidas fortes dentro dela. Estava alucinado, quando a sentiu chegando lá gemeu junto dela devido ao prazer que sentira. Ele logo chegaria lá também, estava compenetrado com os movimentos quando, dessa vez, o telefone da casa começou a tocar.

- _Merda!_ – ele já estava ficando irritado com esses barulhos telefônicos irritantes que o atrapalhavam.

Ino estava arfante e dengosa abaixo dele e ele não aguentaria muito mais. Mais três estocadas fortes e ele se esvaiu também num orgasmo intenso. O telefone ainda tocava quando ele caiu arfante sobre o corpo da loira.

Ino estava cansada e suada quando se tocou que o telefone caía na secretária eletrônica e a voz preocupada da senhora Chyio inundava o ambiente:

_**- Senhorita Yamanaka. Ligar para você foi minha última alternativa, estou tentando ligar para o seu celular já faz um tempo e sempre cai na caixa postal! Espero que já tenha chegado, ou que quando chegar venha até minha casa o mais rápido possível! Seiji estava dormindo e quando o vi ele estava tremendo, está com febre. Já dei remédio, mas a febra não passa! Por favor, Venha assim que puder. **_

Os dois estavam atentos as palavras vindas da secretária eletrônica. Ino se desesperou quando terminou a mensagem. As palavras "Seiji" e "febre" fizeram seu instinto materno se descontrolar e ela empurrou Itachi de cima de si.

- _Vá embora, Itachi!_ – ela estava quase chorando. Seu filho estava doente e o pai dele, que não sabia de sua existência, estava ali, olhando-a inquisitoramente.

- _Quem é Seiji?_ – o moreno perguntou desconfiado. Ele não era idiota, sabia muito bem o que aquela mensagem era, agora, só precisava da confirmação dela.

Ino não respondeu e, se arrumando o mais rápido que conseguia saiu correndo pela porta da casa, passando por ele sem encará-lo. Estava tão transtornada que não reparou que o moreno a seguia.

A loira praticamente espancou a porta do apartamento da senhora que estava cuidando de Seiji.

- _Senhora Chyio! Senhora Chyio! Sou eu Ino! Por favor, abra a porta!_ – a loira pedia alterada já morta de preocupação.

- _Senhora Yamanaka! Que bom que chegou!_ – a bondosa senhora abriu afoita a porta já lhe dando passagem, porém estranhou o desconhecido que estava parado atrás de sua vizinha, impassível. – _Ele comeu um pedaço de bolo e um copo de leite e fomos ver televisão, ele dormiu, eu achei normal, mas depois vi que ele tremia e que estava com febre. _– a idosa falava, seguindo a mãe aflita que andava pelo corredor de sua casa a procura do filho. Ignorou o homem atrás de si.

- _Seiji! Seiji docinho... Mamãe está aqui..._ – a loira se ajoelhou do lado da cama onde o filho dormia inquieto, suando, tremendo.

- _Mama..._ – o pequeno abriu forçosamente os pequenos olhinhos para a mãe. – _Estou com frio... _- ele sussurrou tremendo. – _Diz pra vovó Chyio... Que eu não queria dar trabalho..._ – ele falou com dificuldade e voltou a dormir, cansado.

- _Vou levá-lo para o pronto socorro!_ – Ino acariciou a testa do filho sentindo a febre alta que o tomava. – _Agora!_ – a loira o pegou no colo com dificuldade. Ele já estava grandinho para ser pego no colo.

- _Eu te ajudo Ino._ – o moreno se manifestou pela primeira vez desde que entrou no minúsculo apartamento. Estendeu os braços para pegar o menino no colo.

- _Não precisa!_ – a loira recusou virando-se com o menino, como se fosse uma leoa protegendo sua cria.

Naquele momento a campainha tocou e Ino olhou interrogativa para a idosa.

- _Não conseguia falar com você Ino, então chamei Shikamaru para me ajudar. Sei que vocês são muito amigos. _ – a senhora disse um pouco constrangida, pois vendo que Ino não estava sozinha, talvez ela não tivesse feito bem em chamar o outro homem.

Ino fechou os olhos para ver se acalmava, e agradeceu mentalmente por estar de costas para Itachi. O dia não estava sendo nada bom para ela. Primeiro reencontrava o ex-marido em seu local de trabalho, onde a viu dançando em cima do balcão, depois Seiji adoecia e agora seu melhor amigo, que Itachi não conhecia, aparecia ali.

- _Senhora Chyio! O Seiji está bem?_ – Shikamaru perguntou preocupado entrando no apartamento depois da dona o recebê-lo.

- _Não muito, mas Ino chegou e vai levá-lo para o hospital._ – a senhora informou.

- _Você é quem?_ – Itachi perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- _Shikamaru Nara, sou vizinho de Ino e você?_ – o moreno respondeu entediado a Itachi não se deixando intimidar por seu porte altivo.

- _Shika, esse é Itachi meu ex-marido._ – Ino respondeu visivelmente constrangida para Shikamaru.

- _Shika?_ – ele perguntou debochado para Ino.

- _Eu não tenho tempo para gastar com os dois! Agora se me dão licença meu filho é mais importante!_ – Ino saiu praticamente correndo do apartamento, em parte por querer fugir daquela situação embaraçosa.

- _Não pense que irá sozinha._ – Itachi apareceu atrás dela quando ela estava já na rua tentando um taxi. – _Vamos, meu carro está logo ali. Eu vou levar vocês._ – ele mostrou a direção.

- _Não precisa Itachi..._ – ela tentou argumentar.

- _Não há discussão. Para o carro. Agora._ – o moreno se aproximou ameaçador e com firmeza pegou o menino adormecido do colo da loira e os guiou até seu carro. – _Vá atrás com ele._ – ele indicou a porta de trás e ela entrou, enquanto ele se encaminhou para o banco do motorista.

-

* * *

-

- _Não irá atrás dela também filho?_ – a senhora perguntou bondosa.

- _Ela já tem toda a ajuda que precisa Senhora Chyio. _– O vizinho respondeu conformado. – _Eu sei que contra o ex-marido eu não tenho a mínima chance..._ – ele saiu do aposento e acendeu seu cigarro, voltando resignado para seu apartamento.

-

* * *

-

- _Vamos pro London hospital!_ – Ino falou

- _Esse não é o hospital público?_ – Itachi perguntou curioso.

- _E qual é o problema?_ – Ino estava agressiva.

- _Podemos pagar um particular..._ – ele disse calmo.

- _Podemos, mas não precisamos. Os hospitais públicos de Londres são tão bons quanto os particulares._ – ácida, ela respondeu.

Itachi não querendo discutir, apenas acatou suas ordens e se dirigiu para o hospital público que ela lhe indicara. Eles chegaram rapidamente, já era tarde e o trânsito ajudara.

- _Vista isso._ – Itachi colocou seu blazer nos ombros de Ino. – _Não quer que os médicos que cuidarão do seu filho te vejam nesses trajes._

- _Obrigada._ – ela disse envergonhada, ao se olhar e ver que ainda estava usando as roupas que usara para trabalhar.

Eles se dirigiram rapidamente para a emergência do hospital e então Ino falou:

- _Por favor, meu filho está com muita febre. Ele precisa ser atendido urgentemente._ – Ino pediu como só uma mãe aflita teria feito.

- _Me desculpe senhora, mas estamos lotados! Parece que é um vírus que anda atacando principalmente as crianças, veja, você não é a única mãe aqui com filhos com febre. _– a atendente disse imparcial, mostrando as outras mães que estavam em sua frente, à espera de atendimento.

- _Agora podemos ir para um particular?_ – Itachi perguntou entediado.

Ino apenas o olhou mordaz, dando-lhe as costas e voltando para o carro, sendo seguida por Itachi. Ela voltou para o banco de trás e pegou Seiji para si novamente, enquanto, mais uma vez, Itachi voltou para o banco do motorista.

Dessa vez Ino não deu opinião nenhuma, deixou que Itachi os guiasse. Eles foram em silêncio e em poucos minutos já estavam no grande e moderno hospital. Ino não deixou transparecer que ficara encantada com tanta amabilidade e tecnologia quando entrou no hospital e logo uma enfermeira veio falar com eles com afabilidade.

Admitir que poderia ter usufruído sempre disso, é admitir que precisava do dinheiro de Itachi e isso ela não faria nunca!

Ela logo disse seu drama para a jovem que estava de plantão e ela mais que prontamente levou o menino para a emergência. A enfermeira não deu muito crédito e atenção de início, pois vendo uma mulher comum usando uma calça de couro e um blazer masculino num hospital como aquele, achariam que ela errou de endereço, mas quando a figura imponente de Itachi se fez presente, mostrando que ela estava com ele, logo se prontificaram a lhe dar toda a atenção e ajuda necessária.

Logo o médico de plantão os atendeu, Ino explicou como vira o filho e ele logo o consultou. Pediu alguns exames e o medicou para febre. Sabendo-se do vírus que estava atacando muitos, em sua maioria idosos e crianças, ele disse que era melhor que Seiji passasse a noite no hospital enquanto se faziam os exames para diagnosticar sua doença.

- _Agora podemos conversar._ – Itachi disse cansado ao sentar-se no sofá da sala de espera, depois de terem deixado o menino estável no quarto.

- _O que quer conversar?_ – Ino perguntou exausta, sentando-se numa poltrona a sua frente. Não adiantava ser agressiva, só dificultaria as coisas.

- _Ele é meu não é?_ – Itachi foi direto ao ponto.

- _O que?_ – ela não esperava uma abordagem assim, tão seca e rápida. Não lhe dava tempo de pensar.

Mas o que ela diria? "Não Itachi, ele não é seu, é de um outro qualquer!". Era apenas uma questão matemática, o menino tinha a idade de sua separação, não poderia ser de algum outro. Sem contar que o menino era a cara de Itachi! Tirando os olhos azuis que puxara da mãe, Seiji era igualzinho a Itachi!

- _Não!_ – e mesmo assim seu instinto de preservação a fez dizer o contrário.

- _Quem é o pai então?_ – ele levantou as sobrancelhas num gesto que estava espantado pela mentira, mas mesmo assim mantendo a frieza. – _O Shika?_ – ele perguntou desdenhoso.

- _Não!_ – ela disse fazendo uma careta de "Como pode ter pensado em algo assim?" Shika era seu melhor amigo! Nunca tinha se envolvido com ele. – _É um cara aí..._ – ela se lembrou de Sai, um cara que tinha conhecido quando voltara à Inglaterra, vizinho de seus pais. Tivera um rápido namoro com ele, porém quando descobrira que estava grávida e contou a ele, ele simplesmente desapareceu de sua vida. Não podia dizer que era dele, porque não era, nem chegara a dormir com ele!

Desde Sai, que ela percebeu que não poderia ter um envolvimento amoroso agora que tinha Seiji. Nenhum homem iria querer se envolver com uma mulher grávida, principalmente grávida de outro! Depois que seu filho nasceu então, não quis se envolver por vontade própria. Viveria para Seiji agora, ele viria sempre em primeiro lugar em sua vida.

O silêncio se instalara entre os dois. Ela podia sentir os olhos de Itachi queimando sobre si, ele devia achar que ela era uma vagabunda, que nem sabia quem era o pai do próprio filho. Ela estava de cabeça baixa, estava cansada demais para aquela conversa, e só conseguiu rir melancólica daquele pensamento.

Sua sorte foi que a enfermeira apareceu interrompendo aquele momento de silêncio torturante.

- A senhora_ é a mãe de Seiji Yamanaka?_ – a enfermeira perguntou com profissionalismo. Tendo a confirmação da loira, ela continuou. _– Seu filho tem sorte, é apenas uma infecção de garganta forte, ele não está com o vírus novo, acho que amanhã já poderá ir para casa e terminar o tratamento lá._ – a enfermeira disse amável à loira que estava nervosa a sua frente.

- _Que bom! Graças a Deus!_ – Ino se sentou na poltrona novamente, deixando-se relaxar completamente agora.

- _Só um dos dois poderá pernoitar com o paciente._ – ela disse incerta, percebendo o clima tenso que pairava ali. Olhava uma hora para um e outra para o outro, percebendo que sobrava ali.

- _Eu vou ficar com ele, obrigada._ – a loira prontamente disse e logo ela se retirou. – Obrigada _pela ajuda Itachi. Não sei como poderemos recompensar a você..._ – ela disse cansada, porém, educada.

- _Sabe muito bem como poderá me recompensar._ – ele a olhou penetrante e se levantou indo até ela. Segurou-a pelos braços e a levantou da cadeira, fazendo-a encará-lo. – _Ele é meu filho não é? Diga logo e tudo será mais rápido e fácil, sabe que de uma forma ou de outra eu saberei. _– ele a sacudiu levemente a pressionando.

_- Por favor, pare. Estou exausta Itachi! Minha cabeça está explodindo e meu filho está doente no quarto ao lado! Tenha dó! _– ela estava nervosa e aflita. Queria que ele fosse embora e parasse de pressioná-la, ela estava completamente vulnerável naquele momento.

_- Tudo bem. –_ ele se afastou colocando as mãos por dentro dos bolsos. – _Tem essa noite para pensar. Amanhã eu volto para buscá-los, e saiba Ino, não serei paciente._ – ele completou ameaçador.

Com apenas um aceno de cabeça ele a deixou para que passasse a noite com o menino que era a sua cópia. Já fora do hospital ele não controlou o pequeno sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Um filho, ele pensou, um filho com a única mulher que ele amou.

Pegando um cigarro do maço que estava no seu bolso, ele o acendeu e tragou. Estava ansioso, o cigarro mostrava isso. Um dia ele teria a confirmação do que ele tinha certeza. Ele só precisava ouvir da boca de Ino, ele queria a explicação dela do porque tê-lo afastado por cinco anos de seu filho.

Itachi estava furioso com isso, e tinha que admitir que um misto de sentimentos o tomava. Atração por aquela mulher, desejo, afeição. Agora, surpresa, felicidade e adoração, com a descoberta do filho que ele desconhecia. Raiva, ódio e revolta o tomavam também, como ela ousara esconder dele o filho que ele sonhara em ter com ela? O filho que ele teria amado no segundo que soubesse que ela o esperava. Definitivamente ele não a deixaria tripudiar dele. Com certeza não!

Entrou no carro, apagando o cigarro antes, ligou-o e saiu cantando pneu do estacionamento do hospital. Estava cansado também, era muita informação para um dia precisava relaxar para o que faria no dia seguinte, e ele já sabia o que faria.

* * *

-

Amores! Até que enfim o segundo cap né?

Bom... agradecimesntos especiais a Cacazetii que betou esse cap para mim! Minha ruivosa linda!

BOM SÓ POSTAREI O 3º CAP DEPOIS DE REVIEWS DESCENTES HEIN!

amores...agora to um pouco sem tempo pra responder a review...então depois eu edito aqui e respondo...

bjusss

Bebel ^_^V


	3. Japão

**Dirty Secrets**

**Autor****:** Yuuki no Hana

**Capítulo III****:** Japão

**

* * *

**

Ino estava tão nervosa que não conseguira dormir aquela noite. Ela apenas cochilava por alguns minutos e acordava, zelava o sono de Seiji e tentava dormir novamente. Acordava, com Itachi a visitando em sonhos. Definitivamente aquela não fora a melhor noite de sono para Yamanaka Ino.

Ao raiar do sol ela já estava sentada ao lado da cama de Seiji. Ainda estava com a roupa do dia anterior, com o blazer dele a envolvendo. Ela sentia seu cheiro almiscarado - que havia a perseguido nos sonhos - a envolvendo. Seu cabelo estava despenteado e emaranhado, a maquilagem borrada e olheiras profundas nos olhos. Com certeza ela não deveria estar em seu melhor visual.

A enfermeira veio cedo, procedimento de praxe, para ver como o paciente estava. O menino logo despertou quando ela começou a examiná-lo.

- _Docinho..._ – os olhos de Ino se iluminaram ao ver o filho despertando. – _Está se sentindo melhor querido?_ – a mãe perguntou preocupada.

- _Mamy..._ – ele começou rouco devido à falta de uso da voz. – _Desculpa... não queria deixar vocês preocupados..._

- _Querido! Não há o que desculpar... O que importa é que você está bem!_ - a mãe segurou nas mãozinhas pequeninas do menino enfermo.

O resto da manhã se passou mais tranqüilo e relaxante para a loira. Seiji ainda estava no soro, pois não conseguia ainda ingerir alimentos muito sólidos. Ino já podia se sentir mais calma, então ligou para Sakura explicando o que acontecera na noite anterior com seu afilhado e pedindo a mesma que lhe trouxesse uma muda limpa de roupas.

No meio da manhã a madrinha de seu filho apareceu com uma sacola de roupas para ela e um pacote de balas para Seiji.

- _Seiji-docinho!_ – a rosada o chamava assim, imitando a mãe do mesmo e também para provocá-lo, já que elas sabiam que ele não gostava mais do apelido carinhoso. – _A dinda ficou tão preocupada, sua mãe desnaturada só me avisou agora. Trouxe suas balas favoritas para você comer quando melhorar._ – Sakura ficou cuidando de Seiji enquanto a Yamanaka tomava seu banho e trocava de roupas.

Sakura fora sua vizinha na infância, elas se reencontraram por acaso no centro de Londres uma vez quando a loira voltou do Japão. Elas combinaram de sair e por a conversa em dia. Conversa de anos, Ino situou na época. Elas logo voltaram a ser melhores amigas como costumavam a ser na infância.

Ino lhe dissera que estava com um filho pequeno pra criar, a mãe falecera recentimente e o pai estava depressivo e resolvera voltar para o interior da Inglaterra. Claro que ele só fizera isso, porque Ino jurara que ficaria bem, que estaria financeiramente estável.

Porém ela não estava. O aluguel estava apertado, emprego difícil de conseguir, principalmente para uma mãe solteira. Então Sakura apareceu na sua vida e falou que sua antiga companheira de apartamento conhecera um homem rico e a deixara na mão.

Aluguel barato, apartamento razoável para duas mulheres. Perfeito. Ino então pediu ajuda em mais uma coisa, no emprego. Sakura então apresentou a ela o bar que ela trabalhava.

Ino, a principio, repudiou a idéia, parecia que elas seriam stripers ou garotas de programa. Então, vendo que não seria assim, que seriam apenas danças esporádicas, sem nenhum contato do público, ou nudez, ela aceitou. Afinal, era um trabalho relativamente fácil, poucas horas de expediente e que rendia um bom salário e ótimas gorjetas.

Ino saiu do banheiro, já sem a roupa colante de couro da noite passada. Usava jeans e regata. O rosto sem a maquilagem pesada e os cabelos loiros presos num rabo alto mostravam a verdadeira mulher que era.

Ela e a amiga ficaram conversando e brincando com Seiji por um tempo até que a enfermeira voltou já na hora do almoço para examinar o menino. Sakura aproveitou a deixa e disse que precisava ir, conversar com Tsunade, sua professora e mentora na faculdade de medicina que ela havia trancado, pois não poderia continuar a pagando.

Esse fora o motivo de Sakura trabalhar dançando num balcão. Depois das mortes prematura de seus pais ela não tinha mais como pagar a faculdade, pois tinham hipotecado tudo para pagar a dívida do pai e o tratamento da doença dele, e no final os dois morreram num acidente de carro.

Sakura trancou a faculdade e se mudou para Londres, agora juntando dinheiro suficiente para voltar a estudar e terminar logo o curso de medicina. Queria começar a salvar vidas o mais rápido possível.

Seiji melhorava rápido. Logo pelo almoço a enfermeira trouxe uma sopa e Ino foi dar ao filho a comida, seguindo as instruções da enfermeira, de que deveria dar em pequenas quantidades e aos poucos. Os dois se divertiam com pouco e isso não fez Ino perceber a presença do novo visitante.

**

* * *

**

O moreno não conseguira pregar o olho aquela noite, sua mente fervilhava. Resolveu, já que não conseguia dormir, passar a noite trabalhando. Virara a noite analisando papéis e mais papéis e quando chegou ao escritório percebera que não teria muito trabalho para aquela manhã, pois já o tinha adiantado na madrugada.

Tentou arranjar algo para fazer, adiantou mais relatórios, adiantou reuniões. Porém, nada o demovia de sues pensamentos. Não querendo esperar mais, achou que já era hora de fazer uma visita a sua ex-mulher no hospital.

Não sabia o que poderia dar a uma criança de cinco anos. Definitivamente ele nunca havia passado por algo assim antes. Decidiu passar numa loja de brinquedos. Comprou alguns que, com a ajuda da vendedora, achou que poderiam alegrar uma criança.

Foi direto para o hospital e com o consentimento e ajuda da enfermeira, seguiu em direção ao quarto do menino. Entrou calmamente ali e por uns segundo ficou analisando a cena comovente de uma mãe zelosa cuidando de seu filho doente.

_- Mamy, tem um moço ali na porta._ – o pequeno percebeu a presença dele antes que ela.

A loira se virou de súbito e teve que se controlar para não soltar uma exclamação de espanto. Havia se esquecido completamente que ele disse que voltaria.

- _Itachi! O que faz aqui?_ – ela não conseguiu segurar as palavras aflitas. Eles estavam tão próximos, to parecidos. Pai e filho. Ela achava que ia enfartar devido a aceleração de seu coração aflito.

- _Ola Seiji._ – o moreno se aproximou confiante com um presente em mãos. – _Soube que ficou doente. Espero que goste, isso é um presente pela sua melhora._

- _Obrigada moço._ – o menino abriu o pacote e agradeceu radiante o presente. – _Você é um amigo da minha mãe? Você é meu pai?_ – o menino perguntou inocentemente, como se aquilo fosse algo comum.

- _Seiji!_ – Ino protestou quase histérica. Por isso estava nervosa com o encontro dos dois. Desde que Seiji começara a perguntar sobre o pai, e ela não sabia o que dizer, que ele perguntava a toda figura masculina que se aproximava dela se ele era seu pai.

- _Não sei Seiji._ – o moreno encarou penetrante a loira que tremia a sua frente. – _Sua mãe é que deve saber._ – ele proferiu mortal. – _Eu sou?_

- _Docinho..._ – a loira apertou o lençol da cama e respirou fundo, como se tivesse tomando forças. – _Esse é Uchiha Itachi. Seu pai._ – a loira disse finalmente, como se estivesse tirando um peso das costas.

Ela estava controlando o embargo na garganta e o estômago que revirava. Principalmente depois do olhar enigmático que ele lhe lançou. Pronto. Ele sabia, ela sabia do filho deles. Do filho que ele nunca pensou eu existia por cinco anos.

- _Ola Senhor Itachi! Eu sou Seiji Yamanaka!_ – o menino sorriu pro moreno inocentemente e a loira podia ver o brilho de felicidade em sue olhar. - _A gente vai poder jogar bola aos domingos né? Todos os pais dos meus amiguinhos fazem isso aos domingos! Só eu que ficava em casa porque não tinha pai pra jogar comigo! Vamos diz que sim Senhor Itachi! _

- _É claro que jogaremos Seiji._ – ele lançou um olhar ferino para a loira. – J_ogaremos o que você quiser todos os domingos, filho. Agora eu tenho que conversar com a sua mãe ok?_ – ele encostou os dedos na testa do garotinho que a esfregou depois de sentir o toque ali.

O moreno fez um sinal com a cabeça para que a loira o seguisse. Virou as costas e foi para o corredor, onde, em seguida, ela se juntou a ele.

- _Só me diga uma coisa._ – ele começou assim que ela fechou a porta atrás de si, não dando tempo da mesma dizer nada. – Você sabia que estava grávida quando se separou de mim? – a encurralou contra a parede.

- _Não!_ – ela disse firme encarando-o nos olhos. – _Eu só descobri minha gravidez quando já estava aqui na Inglaterra._

- _Porque me escondeu a existência de Seiji Ino, sabe que eu tinha o direito de saber._ – ele proferiu com os lábios crispados.

- _Direito?_ – ela perguntou indignada, mas logo respirou fundo recuperando a racionalidade. – _Talvez. Mas me desculpe ex-marido adultero e bandido, não queria estragar sua vida de mafioso bem sucedido que engravida a secretária para vir bancar de ser pai de um filho da sua ex-mulher!_ – ela vomitou sarcasticamente as palavras em sua cara.

Ele se aproximou mais ameaçadoramente, mas logo recuou, retomando sua postura altiva e inatingível.

- _Tudo bem._ – ele sorriu de canto. – _Ainda tem raiva da Karin... Entendo..._ – fitou-a enigmático, para ele, aquilo era dor de cotovelo. – _Esteja pronta querida. Viajaremos assim que Seiji melhorar._ – ele abotoou o paletó pronto para ir embora.

- _O que? Viajaremos pra onde? Nós não iremos para lugar nenhum com você! _– a mulher ficou defensiva.

- _Bom, você eu não sei... Mas Seiji virá comigo para o Japão._ – calmamente ele disse. – Se quiser pode ir conosco, eu acho que deveria, não gostaria que Seiji crescesse sem a mãe por perto...

- _Você só pode estar brincando!_ – ela exasperou. – _De jeito nenhum! Seiji ficará comigo aqui na Inglaterra, sou a mãe dele!_

- _Querida e eu sou o pai e eu não pretendo ficar longe dele._ – ele a ameaçou com os olhos. – Ele vai para onde eu for e eu estou dizendo que não abrirei mão dele, mas se quiser brigar... Poderemos ir para a justiça...

- _Eu sou a mãe dele! Nenhum juiz tiraria um filho de uma mãe!_ – ela estava se desesperando. Estava tremendo de medo dele tirá-lo dela. Itachi era rico, poderoso e influente e o que ela era perto dele? Nada!

- _Não? Tem certeza?_ – ele ironizou. – _Acha mesmo que um juiz deixaria uma criança na guarda da mãe que dança num balcão todas as noites praticamente seminua como uma vagabunda? Quer pagar pra ver Ino?_ – ele estreitou as sobrancelhas partindo ameaçadoramente na direção dela.

- _Eu apenas danço..._ – ela rebateu controlando a raiva e a vontade de estapeá-lo ali. – _Pelo menos ganho meu dinheiro honestamente... Já o seu..._ – ela sorriu cínica.

Eles se encaram por um momento que pareceu interminável. Ele não se intimidava com ele, ela o desafiava. Esse fora um dos motivos porque se apaixonara por essa mulher. Ela não dependia dele.

Sorriu de canto, se afastou calmamente como se eles não tivessem tido aquela conversa e saiu dali não sem antes deixar de dizer:

- _Não tente por meu filho contra mim. Não deixarei que me afaste dele de novo._

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte Seiji teve alta e Ino pode levar o filho para casa. Ele estava bem melhor e como o prometido, Itachi não deixou de visitá-lo. Todos os dias daquela semana ele foi visitá-lo.

Ficava horas em sua casa brincando, conversando com o menino... Sempre levava presentes para ele. Às vezes o levava para brincar no parque. No domingo, Seiji quis joga futebol e arrastou Itachi pela mão e apresentou-o a todos os amigos do prédio o "seu pai".

Eu ficava sempre ao longe, acompanhando, observando. "O que era aquele sentimento que eu estava sentindo?", pensava a loira. Ciúmes. Ela se sentiu péssima ao constatar que estava com ciúmes do carinho e atenção que Seiji estava dirigindo ao pai. Ela estava se sentindo deixada de lado. Era pai pra cá, pai pra lá. Entendia aquele alvoroço todo por parte do menino, mas mesmo assim, não gostava de pensar que poderia perder seu docinho para Itachi.

"- _Sexta-feira Ino._ – o moreno disse. – _Arrume tudo, não deixe nada pendente. Os documentos dele estão todos certos. Sexta-feira vamos voltar._ – e foi embora deixando ela aquela noite."

Isso ele lhe disse na quarta-feira. Teve dois dias para arrumar tudo, despedi-se de Sakura e correr, pois a decisão que tomara, provavelmente não era a mais sensata, mas era a única que seu coração de mãe mandava fazer.

De manhãzinha, recolheu todas as coisas de Seiji e dela. Chamou um taxi. Fugiria para o interior e de lá para a Escócia. Não deixaria que Itachi os achasse.

- _Hei mamy. Para onde vamos? Vamos encontrar o papai?_ – Seiji puxou a mão da mãe quando ela ia fechar a porta do prédio.

- _Não docinho... Nós vamos..._ – a loira não pode terminar porque Seiji já corria para a voz grossa atrás de si que a fez gelar.

- _Papai!_ – o menino pulou no colo do pai que o recebeu com um abraço e um cascudo na testa. _– Isso dói!_

- _Hey garotão! Preparado para a viagem?_ – o pai sorriu para o filho o levando até a limusine que estava estacionada perto deles. – _Venha Ino._ – o moreno estendeu a mão para a loira lançando a ela um olhar enigmático. – _Conversaremos mais tarde._ – ele disse apenas antes dela entrar na limusine.

**

* * *

**

A viagem de volta para o Japão foi extremamente cansativa para Ino. Não só pela longa duração da viagem e a mudança de fuso horário, mas também pelo que aquilo representava.

Voltaria para a sua antiga casa. Viveria com sue ex-marido e sabe-se lá se ele já não se casara novamente ou ainda tinha um caso com a tal Karin! Não tinha parado para pensar nisso. E se eles fossem casados e ele a pusesse separada de Seiji? Não! Isso a loira não permitiria! Viraria um carrapato na vida dos dois, mas não sairia daquela mansão deixando seu filho com aquela vagabunda por perto!

E o filho dela? Pensou nele. Seiji tinha um irmão. Como será que ele reagiria a tudo isso, a loira pensava a todo segundo. Acarinhava o filho que dormia sereno ao seu lado na poltrona do avião. Fingia cochilar apenas para evitar um confronto, que ela sabia que viria mais cedo ou mais tarde, com ele.

No final da tarde daquele mesmo dia eles aterriçaram no aeroporto de Tóquio. Saíram direto para a limusine de Itachi. Seiji no colo do mesmo – ele fizera questão de carregá-lo – e Ino logo atrás com seus seguranças a sua cola.

O caminho até a mansão dos Uchiha foi completamente feito em silêncio, já que Seiji dormia e Ino evitava olhar para seu ex-marido fitando a movimentação da rua através da janela do automóvel.

Chegaram em poucos minutos a mansão, eles evitaram o transito caótico do centro de Tóquio, fazendo um percurso mais longo, mas que naquele momento seria feito mais rápido.

O motorista abriu a porta para eles e Itachi saiu primeiro com Seiji no colo sendo seguido por Ino. Ela já estivera acostumada com aquela vida uma vez, não seria nenhum problema re-acostumar a ela novamente.

- _Onde ele ficará?_ – a mãe perguntou ao pai do menino.

- _No quarto dele._ – ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- _Não sabia que já tinha um quarto preparado para ele, espero que não seja junto do seu outro filho._ – a loira alfinetou.

O moreno não respondeu apenas seguiu as escadas que davam para os quartos abrindo uma porta de um quarto que, em sua época, Ino julgava ser um quarto de hóspedes.

- _Mandei que preparassem esse quarto para ele._ – Itachi disse assim que entraram no quarto todo azul e espaçoso, com um banheiro num canto e decorado especialmente para um criança da sua idade, cheio de brinquedos e coisas que o menino nunca sonhara ter.

- _Ele terá um susto quando acordar._ – Ino disse quase repreendendo Itachi. – _Temos que conversar._

- _Concordo. Vamos ao escritório._ – ele deixou o menino na cama antes de sair do quarto sendo seguido por ela.

Ela o seguiu de cabeça erguida, não se deixando intimidar por aquele momento que ela sabia que chegaria. Entrou no escritório e o ouviu fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele passou por ela, foi até o bar se servindo de whisky sem gelo.

- _Servida?_ – ele perguntou apontando para o doze anos.

- _Por que não?_ – ela sorriu de canto indo até ele e pegou o copo que ele colocou um pouco de whisky e o irou de uma vez.

- _Outro?_ – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça ainda fazendo uma careta pelo líquido forte que escorrera por sua garganta e então ele a serviu de mais. – Vamos ao que interessa Ino. – ele começou

- _Onde está Karin e seu outro filho?_ – ela perguntou antes que ele falasse algo. Aquilo estava a atormentando desde o avião.

- _E o que tem relevância isso nesse momento?_ – ele rebateu mordaz.

- _Estou curiosa dele não estar aqui, ou você estar casado com ela..._ – disse tentando ficar indiferente, mas era difícil para ela, só de pensar que ela poderia ter conseguido o que queria, ou que ele tivesse se casado com ela...

- _Karin eu não faço idéia de onde está. Se está viva ou morta não me importa._ – o moreno disse enfadonho sentando em sua cadeira atrás de sua mesa. – _Quanto ao bebê, não era meu._ – ele mentiu. Não tinha dificuldades nisso, e nem descaramento quando era de seu interesse. E definitivamente não estava em seus planos contar para Ino que ele mandara a ex-amante abortar. – _Vamos ao que interessa._ – ele recomeçou. - _Sabe muito bem que posso tirá-lo de você, então não tente mais nenhuma gracinha estamos entendidos?_ – aquilo estava mais para uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, seu tom imperativo demonstrava isso.

- _Que seja, estamos aqui não estamos._ – ela o encarou sentando a sua frente evitando discutir sobre aquilo. – _Precisamos conversar com ele, explicá-lo tudo. Ele só tem cinco anos e sua vida mudou da noite para o dia. Não será apenas o "papai que vai jogar bola comigo aos domingos". Vamos fazer isso juntos, Ok?_ – Ino disse tentando ficar o mais racional possível, bebericou seu whisky, porém, o balançar de seu pé quando estava sentada denunciava o seu nervoso.

- _"Fazer isso juntos"_ – ele zombou dela com um sorriso pequeno de canto – _Me diga, pensou nisso agora só porque não tem escolha?_ – ele perguntou ácido.

- _Você é o pai dele no final!_ – a loira proferiu – Não posso mudar isso e nem o fato que você nos achou, então vamos tentar fazer tudo certo ok?

- _Algum dia passou na sua mente em me falar que havia tido um filho meu? _– ele perguntou mordaz fitando seus olhos.

Incontáveis vezes, ela queria dizer, mas não conseguiu dizer a ele. Apenas ficou ali, calada, encarando seus profundos olhos negros. Ele sorriu sarcástico, ela falava dele, mas não era nenhuma pessoa perfeita para julgá-lo.

- _Tudo por raiva porque dormi com outra mulher..._ – ele comentou rindo para si mesmo.

- _Ok... Acho que terminamos essa conversa!_ – ela se levantou da cadeira indo para a porta já vermelha de raiva.

- _Sente-se Ino! Ainda não terminamos! _– ele ordenou.

- _Quer saber?_ – ela recomeçou raivosa – _Sim! Eu estava furiosa com você! Porque o homem que eu amei estava me traindo, mentindo, me enganando e ainda tinha engravidado outra! Então não venha me julgar como se você fosse algum poço de virtudes!_

- _Sim! Eu te traí._ – ele se levantou indo até ela. Finalmente eles teriam a conversa que deveriam ter tido cinco anos atrás – _E se eu soubesse que ia terminar do jeito que foi eu não teria o feito. Porque eu nunca teria trocado você por qualquer outra._

- _ENTÃO PORQUE ME TRAIU!_ – ela gritou com ele histérica – _PORQUE PROCURAVA POR ELA!_ – a loira já não continha mais sua aflição.

O moreno não tinha palavras apenas chegou perto dela em passadas rápidas, enlaçou-a pela cintura puxando-a para ele e a beijou. Ela tentou resistir a princípio, mas o fogo lhe subia e o desejo por ele aumentava. Por que sim, ela poderia estar raivosa e magoada, mas amava aquele homem como nunca conseguiu amar nenhum outro na vida.

O beijo era enfurecido. Eles se sugavam, se mordiam, os dentes se chocavam, mas nenhum dos dois parava com ele. O terno de Itachi foi pro chão e a blusa de mangas compridas de Ino também.

Itachi a arrastou para o sofá de couro que tinha ali no escritório e a deitou ali ficando por cima dela. Não se desgrudaram, as mãos um do outro deslizavam agressivas e possessivas por seus corpos redescobrindo o que era deles.

Os botões da camisa branca dele eram aberto com rapidez, o fecho do sutien não mais estava no lugar e o mesmo estava sendo arremeçado para algum canto. As mãos de Itachi desciam pelo corpo da loira, apertando com firmeza seus seios e seus beijos descendo para o mesmo.

- _Itachi..._ – a mulher gemeu languidamente.

O moreno apenas a olhou com os olhos inebriados de paixão e desejo enquanto sugava e mordiscava seu seio. Só aquela mulher conseguia desnorteá-lo assim. Num minuto estavam brigando, no outro, estavam se beijando e atracando feitas duas pessoas que dependiam daquilo para sobreviver.

Itachi desceu seus beijos pela barriga esbelta da ex-mulher chegando ao cós da calça jeans, abriu-a com maestria e a desceu, porém foi barrado pelas botas que não deixavam ele prosseguir.

- _Suas roupas sempre me atrapalhando..._ – disse rouco e ofegante.

Ele ia prosseguir quando ouviram alguém batendo na porta. Ignorou continuando a fazer o que estava fazendo. O bater continuou e ele revirou os olhos raivoso por estar sendo atrapalhado, odiava ser interrompido quando estava em seus escritório, principalmente então, quando estava num momento como aquele.

- _O que é?_ – perguntou grosseiro.

- _Senhor, desculpe interromper, sei que não gosta de ser interrompido quando está no escritório._ – a governanta começou – _Mas é importante, o menino acordou e está aos prantos, não consegui acalmá-lo ele chama pela mãe e pelo senhor. _– ela disse aquilo tudo cautelosamente, seu patrão lhe dava medo.

Ino o empurrou saindo de baixo dele e começou a se recompor já recolocando a calça no lugar e saindo correndo atrás de seu sutien. Itachi suspirou resignado. Estava completamente aceso e louco por ela, mas definitivamente o filho viria em primeiro lugar.

Fechou a camisa abotoando os botões e foi até a porta a abrindo e dizendo a governanta para não sair do lado do menino que eles já estavam indo. Ino já colocava a blusa de mangas compridas quando ele se virou novamente para ela.

Ele suspirou desapontado por ter sido privado da visão de seu corpo belíssimo. Mesmo depois da gravidez Ino continuava maravilhosa na opinião de Itachi, ou até melhor, as curvas novas que ele não conhecia estavam o enlouquecendo.

Eles correram escada acima ainda meio descompostos e chegando na porta do quarto de Seiji Itachi a parou antes de entrarem.

- _Vai à frente. Eu preciso tomar um banho antes._ – sim realmente ele precisava de um banho frio, ele pensou – _Acalme-o e explique tudo._ – o moreno deu as ordens e saiu dali indo em direção ao seu quarto no fim do corredor.

Ino não fez objeção, entrou no quarto encontrando o menino abraçado a governanta que tentava ao máximo acalmá-lo. Bastou a mãe entrar no quarto que o menino saiu correndo para o meio de suas pernas, como se aquele lugar fosse o lugar mais seguro do mundo.

- _Hei Docinho... Porque desse choro todo?_ – a loira se agachou e carinhosamente perguntou ao filho.

- _Eu acordei e não te vi mamãe..._ – o menino falou ainda soluçando tentando secar as lágrimas com as palmas da mão – _Achei que tinha me abandonado._

- _Docinho como pode ter pensado isso!_ – a mãe fez uma careta de ultrajada, mas ainda assim sendo carinhosa com a criança amada – _Mamãe nunca faria isso. É que você dormia tão tranquilamente que eu não quis te acordar._ – acariciou os cabelos liso do filho.

- _Onde estamos mamy?_ – o menino perguntou tímido.

- _Essa é nossa nova casa meu amor_ – ela abraçou-o – _Vamos morar aqui com seu pai agora, e iremos viver juntos e felizes aqui no Japão._ – Ino beijou o topo da cabeça do pequenino.

- _Sim meu filho._ – Itachi proferiu assim que entrou no quarto – _Você vai morar aqui agora. Nós três viveremos como uma família._ – o moreno sentou ao lado da criança – _Você irá para a creche amanhã e fará amigos novos. Você gostará daqui._ – ele sorriu levemente para a criança, num dos raros momentos em que já o tinha feito. A loira não pode deixar de perceber e se assustar com o ato.

O pequeno abriu um grande sorriso para o pai o que deixou a mãe levemente enciumada, afinal, aqueles lindos sorrisos eram dedicados só a ela. Sentiu-se mal por um momento por ter sentido aquele sentimento e levantou-se para tentar disfarçá-lo.

- _Estou com fome papai._ – o menino disse abraçando o pai – _Posso comer alguma coisa?_

- _Vou pedir que Shizune traga seu jantar_ – o moreno encostou seus dedos na testa do menino – _E não precisa perguntar se pode comer filho. Você mora aqui, a casa é sua, sempre que precisar de algo Shizune o ajudará se sua mãe não estiver por perto tudo bem?_ – o homem levantou-se da cama e se dirigiu a sua governanta e encarregada do menino no momento.

Depois de deixar o menino com Shizune, ele e Ino saíram para o corredor. Ino tentava manter a distância. Ele estava maravilhoso com os cabelos molhados, a camisa desposada com os primeiros botões aberto e o perfume almiscarado invadindo suas narinas.

- _Onde será meu quarto, Itachi?_ – Ino perguntou depois de notar que também precisava de um banho.

- _Aqui._ – ele parou em frente de uma grande porta no fim de um corredor e a abriu

- _Mas aqui era o nosso antigo quarto..._ – inocente, ela não percebera suas intenções.

- _Exatamente. Você vai ficar comigo._ – Itachi a puxou pela cintura e a levou consigo para dentro do quarto.

A loira não teve tempo de reagir, pois antes que pudesse falar ou fazer algo já estava tendo seus lábios tomados pelo moreno que fechou a porta atrás deles. E mais uma vez ela cedia a ele, derretia-se em seus braços entregava-se aos seus beijos.

Ele andava com ela para a cama, para a sua cama, para a cama deles. Porém, Ino o empurrou, afastando-se dele.

- _O que está fazendo Itachi!_ – Ino inquiriu arfante, as bochechas rosadas denunciavam sua excitação.

- _Preciso dizer?_ – ele se aproximou com um sorriso de canto, como um predador encurralando sua presa.

- _Sobre ficarmos no mesmo quarto! _– ela fugiu novamente tentando manter uma distância segura – _Não somos mais um casal, só estamos morando no mesmo teto por causa de Seiji, isso não quer dizer que tenhamos que dividir o mesmo quarto. Quanto mais a mesma cama! _

- _Não sei por que esse drama todo. Nós nos entendemos bem, ou você não sente mais nada por mim?_ – ele perguntou curioso.

- _Você é lindo, atraente, gostoso..._ – começou a devanear – _Mas não é certo que fiquemos na mesma cama, dividindo uma intimidade que não temos mais!_ – fitou-o segura. – _Não vou me sujeitar a ser sua amante Itachi, seria até ridículo! –_ a loira foi até a porta e a abriu – _Sim, eu sinto algo por você, e não é só o tesão e a química que ainda temos, mas isso não muda o passado Itachi e nem esses anos de distância._ – encarou-o por uns segundos então suspirando resignada ela saiu do quarto.

O moreno passou as mãos no cabelo tentando se acalmar. A presença dela o inquietava ainda, o deixava arfante, cheio de desejo, só que ela recusava-se a ceder a ele. Resignado e pensativo, sentou-se na cama e tentou relaxar.

Ligou para a governanta e ordenou que e ela levasse as coisas de Ino que estavam em seu quarto para o melhor quarto de hóspedes da casa. Não a obrigaria a nada, mesmo que achasse ridículo todo aquele pudor quanto a dormir com ele, já que ele sabia que ela não resistiria casos ele tentasse algo.

* * *

-

Amores! Espero não ter demorado muito! Bom... se gostarem deixem reviews... Responderei os reviews ssim que possível....a vida anda muito corrida! Please! Se gostarem, não se esqueçam do botãozinho aí em baixo! Deixem reviews LINDAS, DESCENTES E CRIATIVAS! Façam uma autora carente e insegura feliz!

Beijos

Bebel ^_^V


	4. Almoço

Gente! Demorei mas finalmente postei! Estou de votla com um capítulo fresquinho pra vocês! Ainda não respondi os reviews eu sei... mas calma...vou olhá-los com acalma e carinho e respondê-los a parte! bjusss e bom capítulo!

Bebel ^_^V

-

* * *

**Dirty Secrets**

**Autora:** Yuuki no Hana

**Capítulo IV:** Almoço

* * *

Naquela noite eles jantaram formalmente. Nada demais aconteceu, trocaram poucas palavras por educação no jantar e então foram para seus quartos. No dia seguinte, Itachi lhe informou que daria um almoço na mansão Uchiha para apresentar seu herdeiro, o filho deles, Seiji.

Ino ficou um pouco apreensiva, afinal, seu filho não estava acostumado com toda aquela formalidade e ela achou cedo para aquilo, mas ele lhe explicou que quanto mais cedo o fizessem seria melhor, pois, uma hora a imprensa saberia, e seria melhor que ela soubesse por eles.

No dia seguinte Ino conversou com o filho depois que ele voltou da creche com a babá. Falou que eles dariam um almoço só para ele, convidariam pessoas que ele nunca vira na vida e que ele seria paparicado por elas, pois ele era, agora, um menino importante.

O menino deu de ombros, não entendia porque toda a preocupação da mãe e então foi brincar com todos os brinquedos que o pai lhe deu. Ino suspirou resignada, nem se quisesse poderia escapar daquela vida agora, o menino estava fascinado com o pai e seria maldade separá-los.

Antigamente ela se sentia confortável com aquela vida, saía, muitas vezes com apenas com Shizune, para fazer compras, gastar do dinheiro de sue ex-marido. Agora, se sentia receosa. Sentia-se atraída a usufruir dos luxos daquela casa, claro que sentia, não era hipócrita de dizer que não gostava, mas se sentia mal ao pensar.

Fazia calor, porém naquele dia ela resistiu aos encantos da piscina e se contentou em ficar no seu quarto e tentando ler um bom livro. Mais uma vez não teve muito contato com Itachi, evitou-o ao máximo, só o encontrando na hora do jantar. Ele lhe informou que daria o almoço no dia seguinte e queria saber se ela ainda tinha as roupas apropriadas para a situação.

- _Não. As dei._ – ela mentiu. Na verdade havia vendido. Eram caras e desnecessárias para seu antigo mundo.

- _Saia para comprar novas, Shizune a acompanhará se quiser._ – ele respondeu indiferente.

- _Não, obrigada. Estou satisfeita com as minhas roupas._ – tentou controlar as lembranças das lojas maravilhosas que vinham em sua mente.

- _Não foi uma sugestão Ino._ – ele a fitou arqueando as sobrancelhas – _Não quero passar vergonha por sua causa._ – ele proferiu ácido.

- _Como queira Uchiha-sama!_ – ela fez uma careta e voltou-se para seu vinho o tomando em um gole – _Perdi a fome._ – limpou a boca e se retirou – _Boa noite!_

-oOoOoOo-

Ino saiu cedo para as suas "compras", não dispensou a companhia de Shizune, afinal a governanta já estava sobrecarregada demais, tinha que organizar o almoço deles e era a sua tarefa e a da babá tomar conta de Seiji quando ela não estivesse por perto.

A inglesa levou todos os cartões de crédito que Itachi lhe dera. Com um sorriso maléfico saiu da limusine e entrou na primeira loja. Se ele queria que ela fizesse compras, então ela faria. Mas faria com gosto!

No final da manhã Ino voltou para a mansão. Os olhares arregalados dos seguranças para ela demonstravam o que ela havia feito. Depois de estourar o limite dos três cartões de crédito com futilidades, comprando coisas que provavelmente ela nunca usaria na vida, como a canela de ponta fina tinteira incrustada de diamantes. Daria de presente para Itachi depois.

Saiu da limusine com o cabelo arrumado e penteado, as unhas feitas e segurando umas sacolas em cada mão enquanto seus seguranças vinham atrás lotados de pacotes e sacolas. Porém, o motivo de seu espanto era sua vestimenta. Itachi obrigara-a a fazer compras, pois não queria que ela o fizesse passar vergonha, agora, com certeza o faria passar vergonha.

Entrou na casa com o nariz empinado e pediu que seus companheiros levassem suas compras para seu quarto. Olhou para a caneta em sua mão e então com um sorriso maldoso foi até o escritório. Não bateu na porta, não era necessário para seu intento.

Porém, logo que o fez se arrependeu. A loira entrou de supetão no escritório e logo percebeu que não queria tê-lo feito. No escritório estava Itachi, sentado em sua cadeira e atrás dele uma mulher inclinada sobre ele, provavelmente lhe dizendo algo ao pé do ouvido.

- _Não queria atrapalhar esse momento íntimo..._ – a loira sorriu dissimulada e deu as costas para eles.

- _Ino querida! Estava louca para reencontrá-la!_ – a mulher com as malenas castanhas andou até ela graciosamente fitando seus castanhos em seus azuis.

- _Hana querida, não sabia que viria tão cedo, creio que o almoço só começará em uma hora..._ – a loira alfinetou com um sorriso fingido no rosto. As duas não se suportavam isso era claro, mas mantinham as aparências pela educação.

Desde que se casara com Itachi e que fora introduzida naquele mundo de ricos e importantes que ela conhecia Inuzuka Hana. Mesmo estando casada com Itachi, Hana não demonstrava nenhuma intimidação e se jogava descaradamente para cima do marido da estrangeira.

- _Não se preocupe querida! Não vim para o almoço, vim apenas conversar com Itachi._ – ela se virou e piscou para o moreno que parecia estar compenetrado no laptop e ignorava as duas – _Já conheci o pimpolho de vocês. Outro dia marcamos um chá, nós três... O que acha, Itachi? _– a castanha se virou dengosa para o moreno que enfim desgrudou os olhos do notebook depois de ter ouvido seu nome.

- _Será ótimo, querida._ – Ino respondeu com um sorriso falso no rosto – _Apenas nos diga o dia e marcaremos. _– estreitou os olhos para a morena.

- _Ótimo._ – Hana abriu um sorriso maldoso e então se virou para Itachi – _Até mais tarde Ita-kun._ – ela mandou um beijo para o moreno e então saiu da sala.

Ino abriu a boca querendo revidar, surpresa pela intimidade então apenas se virou para ele e se aproximou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- _"Ita-kun"?_ – ela zombou do moreno com um sorriso de canto sentando a sua frente e cruzando delicadamente as pernas. – _Dormiu com ela também?_ – a loira sondou sarcástica.

- _Com ciúmes?_ – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de canto fechando o laptop – _Não a traí com Hana se quer saber..._ – ele enseriesceu quando começou a analisar sua indumentária. – _Porque está vestindo essa roupa ridícula!_ – ele perguntou num tom grave e reprovador.

- _Gostou Ita-kun?_ – a loira sorriu ao ver sua reação – _Você EXIGIU que eu fizesse compras, então resolvi aproveitar, comprei esse tailleur todo em ouro, não é lindo?_ – ela exclamou falsamente numa voz fina e irritante, queria infernizá-lo. – _Aproveitei e comprei essa caneta pra você._ – ela estendeu o pacote e fez ele abri mostrando a caneta toda em ouro amarelo e cravejada de brilhantes. Algo brega, que ela nunca teria comprado ou cogitado, mas o fez para mostrar que ele não mandava nela.

- _Não está pensando em usar isso no almoço de apresentação do meu filho está?_ – o moreno não deu atenção ao presente e inquiriu com a voz grave que teria amedrontado qualquer um.

- _E porque não? Custou uma fortuna!_ – ela rodopiou com a roupa na frente dele ainda com o sorriso matreiro no rosto. – _Não vou fazê-lo passar vergonha não acha? Afinal, essas roupas foram compradas em lojas do seu nível social..._ – a loira alfinetou o olhando penetrantemente com safiras ardilosas.

O japonês não respondeu nada, apenas se levantou caminhou calmamente até ela parando a sua frente imponente. Ela o fitou com um leve sorriso nos lábios, como sempre, não se deixando intimidar pelo seu porte.

Ele sorriu de canto também e num movimento rápido pegou o seu tailleur e o rasgou tacando os farrapos no chão, a saia do mesmo teve o mesmo destino mesmo que ela tentasse o empurrar e se contorcer.

- _Enlouqueceu Itachi!_ – a loira exclamou apenas com a camiseta branca de seda cobrindo sua lingerie.

- _Querida, uma das vantagens de ser rico, é que não nos importamos com um ou dois cartões de créditos estourados com futilidades de mulheres!_ – ele a sondou com um brilho triunfante nos olhos.

- _Seu... seu... estúpido!_ – a mulher começou a bater em seu peito por ter tido sua estratégia revertida daquele jeito.

Itachi apenas revirou os olhos e num movimento rápido a pegou no colo e a tacou nos ombros como um saco de batatas e saiu com ela do escritório.

- _Me ponha no chão Itachi!_ – Ino esbravejava socando as suas costas, chamando a atenção dos empregados da casa.

- _Cale a boca Ino! Vão achar que você é uma maluca!_ – o moreno a censurou levemente divertido.

Ela não lhe deu ouvidos e ela só parou de reclamar quando entraram no quarto da loira e ele a tacou de qualquer jeito na cama dela.

- _Seu ogro!_ – ofendeu-o com as bochechas coradas.

- _Eu sei que você gosta quando eu sou ogro, loirinha!_ – o moreno avançou por sobre ela na cama fazendo-a enrusbecer ainda mais e colar as costas no colchão para tomar distância dele

- Mas o que você está... – ela colou as costas no colchão para tomar distância dele e tentou argumentar mesmo estando alterada.

– _Sei que você quer que eu rasgue essa sua camisa e arranque essa lingerie preta rendada_ – ele continuou sussurrando malicioso contra seu ouvido e o mordeu sensualmente arrancando dela um gemido instintivo. – _Você quer que eu te pegue de jeito nessa cama agora e te faça gemer meu nome incontáveis vezes enquanto urramos de prazer... _– ele desceu os beijos por seu pescoço e então subiu numa lambida lenta e sexy até seu queixo chegando até a sua boca. Ele apenas sorriu e sugou o seu lábio, e sentiu-se vitorioso ao ouvir seu suspiro de prazer e senti-la languida sob si. – _Ótimo querida... Mas o mais importante nesse momento é nosso filho... _– levantou-se de cima dela, e como se não tivesse acontecido nada ele se afastou dela e foi a te o closet.

A loira o olhou incrédula por um momento. Num segundo ele estava todo viril e sexy a seduzindo e no outro se afastava como se não tivessem feito nada demais. Ela então se tocou que ele estava brincando com ela. Ficou encolerizada com a constatação. Ficou furiosa consigo mesma por saber que ele sabia que tinha total domínio sobre ela.

- _Não precisa escolher a roupa que eu vou usar. Pode deixar que eu sei escolher muito bem._ – a mulher levantou-se e foi até o closet.

- _Pois não parece_ – Itachi não lhe deu muita atenção e continuou procurando ali algo apropriado para a ocasião.

- _Saia, Itachi._ – a mulher ordenou o fitando. – _Eu não vou pedir novamente._

O moreno apenas deu de ombros e passou por ela saindo do quarto. Tivera que tomar tamanha força de vontade para se afastar dela. Ele queria tanto quanto ela concretizar o que suas palavras disseram. Ainda estava duro quando entrou em seu quarto para se arrumar para o almoço.

-oOoOoOo-

Ino se arrumou com esmero e paciência, não teve pressa para terminar sua produção, seu filho ia precisar dela, contudo, ele não entendia a importância desse tipo de evento, então não passaria pela mesma chatice de recepcionar a todas aquelas pessoas que ela mal conhecia e que provavelmente seriam hipócritas com ela.

Dispensou a empregada que, provavelmente, Shizune ou Itachi mandara-lhe para ajudá-la, isso era um sinal de que ela se demorava e que o almoço já havia começado.

Deu uma última revisada no visual na frente do espelho e satisfeita com a roupa, maquilagem e cabelo, sorriu e então saiu do quarto respirando fundo para conseguir forças para agüentar aquela tarde maçante de sorrisos.

Andando graciosamente, recuperando a compostura e classe que ela aprendera quando casara com Itachi e que abandonara quando se separara, se encaminhou para a escada principal, que dava para a grande sala e hall.

Ino desceu lentamente as escadarias sorrindo brandamente para os convidados que já haviam chegado antes dela ter descido. Seu vestido azul claro, num modelo leve de verão realçava delicadamente suas curvas e o azul de seus olhos.

_- Ino-san._ – Sasuke, o ex-cunhado de Ino, se adiantou ao pé da escada para recebê-la. – _É um prazer revê-la._ – ele segurou em suas mãos quando ela ofereceu e a ajudou a descer os últimos degraus beijando seus dedos em seguida.

Itachi e Sasuke nunca tiveram uma relação de irmãos. Órfãos muito cedo dos pais, o tio, Madara, os mandou para internatos diferentes fazendo com que os dois crescessem separados. O gênio reservado e frio deles não ajudou muito para uma intimidade deles quando Itachi entrou na maioridade assumindo os negócios.

Sasuke, ainda jovem, pediu a emancipação, se negando a ficar sobre a tutela do irmão. Apenas os negócios os ligavam, e com isso, ocorreu uma ligeira aproximação de gênios dos dois.

Ino convencera Itachi, quando ainda eram casados, de tentar estreitar as relações com o irmão, ele o convidava para almoços e jantares mais freqüentemente em sua casa fazendo com que o outro moreno fizesse o mesmo.

O jeito espontâneo e alegre da loira, fazia com que os jantares não fossem silenciosos, ela frequentimente sorria e era simpática com o cunhado fazendo com que o mesmo se afeiçoasse com sua companhia e gostasse dela. Ela realmente conseguira quebrar um pouco da frieza do ex-cunhado e conseguiu virar amiga dele.

_- Sasuke-kun, é um prazer revê-lo._ – a loira o cumprimentou gentil e calorosa. – _Já lhe pedi que não usasse mais esse sufixo tão formal. Por favor, me chame apenas de Ino. _

_- Força do hábito, Ino._ – ele se forçou a abstrair o sufixo. – _Seiji é um menino muito inteligente e ativo, meus parabéns._ – Sasuke a felicitou e Ino sabia que era de coração.

_- Arigatou._ – Ino fez uma mesura respeitosa usando um hábito do país de seu ex-marido.

Ela se despediu desejando ao moreno de cabelos curtos que fique a vontade e se dirigiu as outras pessoas que já estavam lá. Uma delas era o casal Nagato Pein, empresário e sócio das empresas Uchiha, com sua esposa Konan.

Cumprimentou-os cortês e respeitosamente, como mandava a etiqueta e se afastou indo receber as pessoas que chegavam. Logo chegaram mais pessoas. Uns que ela não conhecia, outros que ela conhecera e tinha que forçar seu sorriso por educação e sabia que eles faziam o mesmo.

Um dos poucos sorrisos verdadeiros que ela deu foi quando o casal Hyuuga Neji, outro empresário importante, e sua esposa Tenten chegaram. Ino e Tenten se casaram quase na mesma época. Ela era só alguns anos mais velha então já namorara Neji há alguns anos antes de casar.

As duas foram apresentadas no meio da sociedade, mas logo se identificaram pelas estórias parecidas e viraram amigas. Tenten também era estrangeira, chinesa, e também não era rica ou de família importante na china.

A morena passara por dificuldades também para se adaptar a alta sociedade japonesa, afinal, ela era apenas uma funcionária das empresas Hyuuga que se apaixonou pelo chefe e foi correspondida. Os boatos eram muitos, mas ela conseguiu abstraí-los e superou-os da melhor forma possível.

_- Tenten-san._ – Ino cumprimentou-a, preferiu usar o sufixo formal, afinal não se viam a cinco anos, e não sabia como estaria a relação entre elas. _– Neji-san._ – a loira sorriu fazendo uma mesura para os dois.

_- Ino!_ – a morena a cumprimentou sem uso de sufixo o que deixou a loira mais relaxada, constatando que ainda poderiam voltar a ser grandes amigas. _– Que bom que está de volta, ficamos muito contentes ao descobrir que teve um filho, podemos apresentar os dois. Hizachi... _– a morena chamou o menino da mesma idade de Seiji, que vinha logo atrás segurando a mão da babá. Os cabelos castanhos chocolates como da mãe e os olhos acinzentados como do pai não negavam a origem. Apresentou o menino para Ino ele a cumprimentou formalmente, porem meigamente e então a babá o levou para onde estavam as outras crianças. – _Queria tanto ter compartilhado esse momento contigo minha amiga. _– a morena agora já era mais íntima visto que o marido as deixara a sós para poderem por a conversa em dia. – _Você já estava longe quando descobri que estava grávida de Hizashi. _– ela sorriu brandamente.

_- Eu sinto muito Tenten._ – a loira ficou um tanto chateada por isso, teria muito apreciado compartilhar aqueles momentos com Tenten, naquele mundo ela era tão solitária quanto ela. – _Só descobri a gravidez de Seiji quando já estava na Inglaterra também. Mas não falaremos mais disso, é passado, e vamos desejar o melhor para nossos filhos no futuro, espero que sejam muito amigos. _

_- Assim espero minha amiga._ – a morena sorriu e elas se viraram para a janela para apreciar as crianças que brincavam no jardim com suas respectivas babás a tira colo. Seiji já brincava com Yahiko, filho de Nagato e Konan, que era apenas dois anos mais velho que ele, e agora Hizashi se aproximava deles para brincarem. – _Estou grávida, Ino. _– a morena comentou como se fosse algo comum para a loira.

_- Meus parabéns! –_ Ino sorriu verdadeiramente contente para a amiga e a abraçou efusivamente a assustando um pouco. – _Me desculpe, não consegui conter a emoção. Neji já sabe? _

_- Contarei para ele essa noite._ – a morena mordeu os lábios e sorriu.

_- Desejo toda a felicidade para vocês e para essa nova criança que virá, vocês merecem._ – Ino cumprimentou-a novamente e então se afastou se desculpando, pois chegara mais convidados.

Mais um pouco naquela situação de anfitriã, mesmo não sendo mais a esposa de Itachi, mas como o almoço era em homenagem a seu filho, ela como mãe, fazia o posto de anfitriã. Reconheceu a limusine da família Inuzuka chegando. Torceu o estômago imaginando que Hana pudesse vir. Então saiu dali Kiba, o irmão gêmeo de Hana e Hinata? Pelos braços entrelaçados, no mínimo ela estava comprometida com o herdeiro Inuzuka.

Ino conhecera Hyuuga Hinata, a prima de Hyuuga Neji quando já estava casada com Itachi. Ela era uma dama da alta sociedade, porém diferente das outras, era meiga e tímida. Sentia que ela era oprimida, tanto pela família, quanto pela sociedade que era mordaz quando queria.

Hiashi, o pai de Hinata, dividia com Neji o comando das empresas Hyuuga, e não se conformava de não ter tido um filho homem, para suceder seu império. Ela conhecera as aflições de Hinata quando percebeu que poderia encontrar na herdeira Hyuuga uma boa amiga.

_- Ino-san. –_ a morena de pele leitosa a cumprimentou em sua voz fina e baixa lhe fazendo uma mesura. – _É um prazer reencontrá-la novamente. Ficamos felizes de saber que estava de volta ao Japão e radiantes em saber de Seiji. _

_- Ino-san._ – o herdeiro Inuzuka fez uma mesura também e puxou mais Hinata para perto de si.

A loira olhou intrigada para toda aquela intimidade, mas isso foi, pois até aquele momento ela não havia reparado na aliança no dedo dos dois.

_- Desculpe, Ino-san. –_ Hinata corou levemente ao perceber sua indelicadeza_. – Esqueci que você ainda não sabe. Faz três anos eu e Kiba nos casamos. Sou uma Inuzuka agora. _– ela sorriu e Ino pode ver a felicidade verdadeira em seus olhos. _– Tenho que lhe apresentar nossa filha, Hikari, ela tem apenas três anos... –_ eles deram espaço para a babá se aproximar e mostrar a pequenina e tímida menina de pele mais morena que a da mãe, os cabelos tão lisos e negros como os dela e os olhos acinzentados que eram as marcas de um Hyuuga.

_- Ela é linda Hinata._ – a loira sorriu para eles _– Espero que ela e Seiji possam ser grandes amigos. _

Eles se despediram e então ficando mais um tempo ali Ino foi "salva" por Sasuke que veio em seu socorro guiando-a para dentro da casa com a desculpa que queria conversar com ela. Um dos motivos por ela gostar do cunhado era a descrição e perspicácia dele.

Itachi estava ocupado conversando com os convidados, conversando com seus sócios na verdade. Afinal era isso que a maioria era e ele não tentaria entrar numa conversa numa roda feminina.

Ele estava inquieto com o atraso de Ino, odiava ter que ficar fazendo sala, pelo menos Shizune estava ali para ajudá-lo. Nesses tempos em que voltara a sua solteirice era sua governanta que fazia esse trabalho.

Foi a voz de Sasuke se afastando que chamou a sua atenção. Ele se virou para a escada para ver sua loira aparecer com um radiante e belo vestido azul claro de verão que realçava a beleza de seus olhos. Ela estava belíssima!

Ele teve medo dela provocá-lo novamente vestindo algo espalhafatoso e ridículo como antes que iria causar embaraço para ambos, mas parece que ela tomou juízo e resolveu pensar em nosso filho, o moreno pensou.

Ele estreitou os olhos ao visualizar aquela cena. Seu irmãozinho beijando a mão de sua ex-esposa enquanto ela lhe sorria radiantemente. Apertou a mão mais forte em torno do copo de wisky controlando a raiva e o... ciúmes. Sim ele estava com ciúmes do seu irmão mais novo. Ele queria aquele sorriso para ele, ele queria aquele momento para

ele...

Ele ficou um tempo isolado, bebendo seu wisky tentando recuperar a compostura enquanto a via cumprimentar a todos com educação e cordialidade. Ele sorriu de canto ao ver que ela não havia se esquecido das aulas de etiqueta que ele havia pagado a ela quando se casaram.

_- Ela está linda não é? –_ ele foi pego distraído quando demorou a focalizar a pessoa que o abordava. Konan, sua única amiga mulher, e por vezes companheira de cama nesses anos.

_- Hun? –_ ele se virou para a mulher de cabelos azuis que bebi seu champagne.

_- Ela está linda, mais linda e radiante que antes. –_ ela sorriu o mirando enigmática _– A maternidade faz bem a qualquer mulher. _

_- Sim, ela está perfeita. –_ ele respondeu sucinto como sempre.

_- Ela é uma grande mulher Itachi, está mais madura e decidida, vê-se em seu semblante isso._ – ela bebericou novamente o champagne e então sorriu levemente para seu amigo e esporádico companheiro de cama. – _Acho bom você correr atrás do tempo perdido, se não vai perdê-la novamente... _– ela sorriu amigável para Itachi e dessa vez e afastou não esperando que ele respondesse.

Itachi estreitou os olhos para ela vendo uma das poucas mulheres que admirava se afastar. Ainda ficava intrigado como Konan conseguia saber o que ele pensava, as vezes lê-lo como um livro aberto, sem que ele falasse nada.

Ele conhecia Konan desde a juventude e ela foi a única mulher que conseguira se aproximar dele. Logo se tornaram amigos, do jeito deles claro, e ela o aconselhava sobre o mundo feminino. Como entender as mulheres, do que elas gostavam.

Teve uma época que Itachi até achou que era apaixonado por Konan, até namoraram por um tempo quando jovens, ele foi o primeiro dela, mas logo viram que amor não era o principal neles, e sim a amizade, contudo não discordaram que havia química entre eles e que poderiam ter encontros esporádicos quando batesse a vontade.

Alguns anos depois Konan se casou com Nagato Pein, um empresário japonês e não precisava ser um gênio para saber que aquilo era um casamento arranjado, um enlace entre famílias para unir as empresas. Konan não reclamou, afinal ela nunca fora muito romântica e não mudaria sua vida por causa do novo marido que com certeza não faria o mesmo.

Filhos só com o marido, mas "encontros esporádicos" com qualquer um que ela quisesse, e com certeza, ele também. Contudo, Itachi não procurou Konan quando estava casado com Ino, não precisava de ter sexo com ela, sua esposa o completava, mas logo que terminou a primeira que ele procurou foi ela. Sua amiga, companheira discreta e confidente.

Quando ele viu Sasuke se aproximando novamente de sua mulher e se afastando com ela para uma das salas da casa ele achou melhor anunciar o almoço e mandou Shizune levar os convidados para o jardim e os acomodá-los em suas mesas.

Virou seu wisky então foi até a sala de descanso chamar Ino, a mãe de Seiji, que tinha que estar ao lado dele aquele dia, e não ao lado do tio do menino. Mas no fundo ele sabia, ele sabia que estava indo lá porque não queria deixar os dois a sós. Estava com ciúmes.

_- Acho que você gostará..._ – Itachi ouviu Ino dizendo rindo para o seu irmão.

_- Se você está dizendo, então acredito Ino... –_ o moreno respondeu com um sorriso de canto para a loira.

Itachi respirou profundamente sentindo a intimidade dos dois. Ele fez uma tosse forçada para que os dois percebessem sua presença ali.

_- Vim buscá-la querida. Está na hora do almoço. –_ ele se adiantou até ela com seu olhar enigmático e lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar do sofá.

A loira assentiu e aceitou a mão do ex-marido cordialmente levantando-se de onde estava sentada.

_- Depois conversaremos mais sobre isso. –_ a loira se despediu do ex-cunhado piscando-lhe marotamente e então seguiu de braços dados com Itachi para o jardim.

Eles chegaram juntos, distribuindo sorrisos, pelo menos Ino o estava, e então se dirigiram para a cabeceira da mesa. Itachi n ponta e Ino ao seu lado. O resto da tarde e do almoço transcorreu normalmente, nada absurdo ocorreu, apenas algo que a loira não conseguiu perceber. Seu ex-marido que a fitava possessivo toda vez que ela se inclinava para conversar com seu ex-cunhado, ela sorri e conversava quase em sussurros com ele, algo que fez o sangue de Itachi ferver, e ele tiraria essa situação a limpo com ela assim que estivessem sozinhos...

* * *

MENINAS! E AÍ? O QUE ACHARAM?

Itachi é uma delicia não é? Valeu a ena esperar né? Esse cap foi meio paradinho, mas mesmo assim... adoro quando o Itahci e a Ino ficam sozinhos... os dois soltam faíscas!

Bom...eu vou responder as reviews depois...com calma e carinho!

Não deixem de continuar acompanhando!

Bjusss

Amo vocês!

Bebel ^_^V


	5. Sentimentos

**Dirty Secrets**

**Autora****:** Yuuki no Hana

**Capítulo V****:** Sentimentos

* * *

_- Nossa... Estou exausta! –_ Ino exclamou se jogando na primeira cadeira depois que o ultimo convidado foi embora. A pose de bela dama da sociedade foi guardada para uma próxima aparição pública, agora ela era apenas Yamanaka Ino descansando em sua casa.

_- Mamãe... Mamãe! –_ o menino veio correndo do interior da casa e abraçou a mãe. – _Mamy eu gostei muito de hoje. Adorei conhecer meus novos amiguinhos! O fiquei com um pouco de medo do Yahiko no início, porque ele é mais velho, mas nos divertimos muito! Hizashi também é muito legal e temos a mesma idade..._ – o menino relatava o dia com animação, a tarde acabava num crepúsculo lindo e o menino extravasava o resto de sua energia da juventude.

_- Que bom que fez novos amiguinhos filho, mamãe fica muito feliz de estar gostando da nova vida._ – a loira sorriu docemente para o filho e o abraçou em seu peito aninhando o menino como quando fazia quando ele era pequenino. – _Meu filhotinho está tão crescido... mal consigo segurá-lo em meus braços mais..._ – sorriu carinhosa abraçando e beijando o pequeno.

_- Para com isso mamy! – _o menino rebateu tentando se levantar do colo da mãe – _Não sou mais um bebezinho pra você ficar me segurando no colo... O que meus amigos vão pensar!_ – ele enroscou os braços no peito emburrando o rosto ficando corado.

_- Você não reclamava assim quando eu te pegava no colo..._ – ela sorriu marota – _Na verdade você adorava receber carinho da sua mamy... E tenho certeza que os seus novos amiguinhos também adoram quando as mães deles o pegam no colo._ – fez um cafuné rápido no pequeno moreno.

_- Que bom que gostou meu filho, fico feliz que tenha feito amigos. –_ o moreno reapareceu na sala com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

_- Papai!_ – o menino saiu correndo pro colo do mais velho – Vamos brincar papai?

_- Agora eu não posso campeão. Mas amanhã a gente brinca tudo bem?_ – o moreno encostou o dedo na testa do menino e então o colocou no chão. Ele sorriu para o bico emburrado do filho. – _Não fique chateado comigo, hoje preciso conversar com a sua mãe._

_- Mamãe pode brincar com você filho, você quer? – _Ino rebateu prontamente, no fundo ela queria era apenas evitar Itachi. Ela se sentia impotente perto dele e não gostava dessa sensação, nos últimos anos teve que aprender a se virar sozinha, a conquistar sua felicidade e independência, agora sentia que toda a sua estabilidade poderia ruir por causa de um homem que a magoara uma vez e poderia fazê-lo novamente.

_- Eu queria brincar com o papai, mamãe. Você não vai querer brincar de carrinho comigo, isso é brinquedo de menino! _– inocentemente o menino sondou.

_- Oras, mas eu adoro carrinhos, docinho! Venha, mamãe vai ganhar de você no autorama! _– a loira sorriu e se levantou pegando o menino nas mãos e o levando para o quarto deles, onde poderiam passar o resto da tarde juntos.

Ino ficou a tarde inteira e boa parte da noite com seu filho, brincaram, viram televisão, ela até pediu para que o jantar dos dois fosse servido ali. Era muito prazeroso passar o tempo com Seiji, ela se esquecia de tudo e de todos e só importava ele.

A loira só se retirou dali quando Seiji adormeceu exausto depois do dia agitado. Ela mesma estava morta de cansaço, estava impressionada de o menino ter agüentado tanto tempo, ele estava cheio de energia, talvez fosse a felicidades, pensou a mulher.

Ino seguiu até seu quarto praticamente se arrastando, estava exausta e ainda vestia a roupa do almoço, quando chegou enfrente ao seu quarto parou por um segundo fitando o fim do corredor, ali ficava o quarto de Itachi, seu ex-quarto.

"Será que estaria lá?"

"Ou será que já teria ido se encontrar com a Hana?"

Tantas perguntas inconvenientes e ciumentas passaram por sua mente, que quando caiu em si não pode deixar de se recriminar. Oras ela não tinha direito de sentir ciúmes de Itachi, se ele queria ir ver Hana não havia nada que pudesse fazer, eles não eram mais marido e mulher e só conviviam juntos por causa de Seiji.

Precisava dormir, tinha que relaxar e dormir assim não ficaria pensando besteiras. Ino foi para o banheiro, precisava de um bom banho quente e relaxante. A banheira de hidromassagem ela encheu com bastante espuma e sais de banho com essência de jasmim.

Não soube quanto tempo passou na banheira, só soube que quando saiu estava com os dedos enrugados e a água estava esfriando. Suspirou, o banho estava delicioso. Secou-se, pôs uma camisola de seda azul e foi se deitar.

Ino não sabia quanto tempo se passou desde que se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, não conseguia adormecer de jeito nenhum. Girara para um lado, tentara do outro, mudara de posição, não conseguia relaxar e deixar de pensar em Itachi atracado numa cama com a vagabunda da Hana.

Bufando irritada e estressada com o rumo dos seus pensamentos, a mulher empurrou o edredom e saiu da cama. Não sabia que horas eram, mas pela noite e a lua alta julgou que deveria já ser bem tarde.

Novamente, pela centésima vez naquela noite, seus pensamentos recaíram sobre Itachi nos braços de Hana. A loira mordeu os dedos pra engolir o grito de raiva preso na garganta. Pondo-se de pé se irritando consigo mesma por estar se remoendo depois de ter dispensado ele, decidiu que precisava fazer algo para passar o seu tempo. Talvez um bom livro, pensou.

Não se preocupou em trocar de roupa, era tarde e todos já deveriam estar recolhidos, concluiu. Amarrou o penhoar de seda e foi até seu destino. A biblioteca ficava no primeiro piso, era muito grande, ampla e com uma parede toda em vidro que naquela noite estavam com as cortinas abertas mostrando a vista do jardim.

A loira pegou um romance na prateleira, um inglês, pride & prejudice, nunca fora de ler muito, mas aquela era seu romance favorito. Ficou por um tempo observando os jardins à luz da lua. Estavam lindos. Então seus olhos caíram mais para direita, a piscina que refletia a luz da lua nela. O ar fresco da noite bateu no seu rosto e uma idéia se formou em sua mente, provavelmente um banho de piscina a relaxasse melhor que um bom livro.

Sem pensar mais foi até a área da piscina, olhou em volta de si, percebendo que não havia uma viva alma acordada naquela casa naquela hora ela se despiu e se jogou num mergulho refrescante dentro da piscina. Ino sentia a água fresca da piscina entre seu corpo nu, era maravilhosa a sensação, ela relaxava, boiava naquelas águas tranqüilas. A loira chegou quase até a dormir naquela calmaria, foi quando ouviu o estrondo de alguém entrando na piscina, que a assustou fazendo-a se afogar por um segundo e no seguinte estava sendo envolta por braços fortes contra um corpo nu!

_- Quer me seduzir, Ino?_ – a voz rouca e comedida roçava seu ouvido a fazendo arrepiar. Itachi. – _Porque vir nadar nua embaixo da minha janela é uma tentação... _

_- Nem sabia que estava em casa..._ – a loira tentou se manter indiferente a aquele volume que a espetava às suas costas. – _Achei que estivesse com a Hana._ – ela alfinetou.

_- Quem pensaria na Hana tendo você nua na piscina..._ – ele a girou e a comprimiu contra o seu peito, os lábios vermelhos e suculentos o chamavam, e ele não pensava em ignorar isso.

Sem falar ou pensar em mais nada o moreno tomou os lábios que ele desejava aos seus, beijou-a ferozmente, faminto. A princípio a loira tentou resistir, mas ela também estava sedenta por ele, afinal, aquele homem sempre a fizera suspirar em desejo e prazer.

Ino enroscou seus braços em torno do pescoço do homem espetacularmente nu a sua frente e aprofundou mais ainda o beijo dos dois. Naquela noite não haveria volta para eles.

Itachi desceu suas mãos pelas costas da loira até suas empinadas nádegas, apertou firme ali e depois a puxou fazendo com que ela enlaçasse suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Nada o impedia de entrar dentro dela, e muito menos ela o impediria disso.

Roçando-se e acariciando-se eles se redescobriam, Itachi a levou até a borda e a espremeu ali. Ela não fugiria dele nessa noite e nada o faria recuar.

_- Sabia que nunca chegamos a estrear a piscina?_ – ele alfinetou malicioso enquanto descia seus beijos para seu pescoço e colo o mordiscando.

_- Não tivemos a oportunidade..._ – ela revidou enfiando suas unhas vermelhas e afiadas nas costas do ex-marido. _– Nos separamos antes de termos a chance... –_ ela sorriu desdenhosa enquanto mordia os lábios tentando conter os gemidos que aquelas carícias e beijos a proporcionavam.

- _Uiii..._ – o moreno debochou matreiro dela, era melhor pararem com as provocações verbais e partirem pra ação. _– Não vamos perder essa oportunidade não acha..._ – ele a pegou pelas nádegas e a levantou até a borda da piscina abrindo suas pernas para ele, deixando-a totalmente a sua mercê.

Ino se arrepiou quando sentiu o frio da noite tocando em sua pele quente e sensível. A respiração pesada dele roçava seus cachos loiros, e só então ela percebeu o quão exposta estava para ele.

_- Itachi..._ – ela choramingou, em vão, no segundo seguinte ele estava com o rosto enterrado entre suas pernas e enfiava sua língua fundo dentro dela. Ela gemeu alto ao sentir sua língua áspera torturando seu clitóris inchado e sensível. – _Ita... chi..._

_- Adoro ouvir você gritando, loirinha..._ – ele a torturou sondando-a com dois dedos dentro de sua abertura úmida. _– Mas não gostaríamos que Seiji acordasse não é mesmo... _

Ela mordeu seus lábios tentando conter-se enquanto ele era malvado com ela e a torturava lentamente, levando-a em picos de prazer, para então reduzir suas carícias com dedos e língua só pra não deixá-la chegar ao ápice. Ela fitou-o revoltada, necessitava de alívio já!

_- Onegai... –_ gemeu rebolando de encontro ao seu rosto e dedos_. – Me deixe gozar... –_ implorou.

Seu sorriso de canto foi perversamente malicioso, o que por um momento a fez achar que ele a torturaria mais, e então sentiu ele acrescentar um terceiro dedo e sua língua ir implacável em seu clitóris, elas estava lá, quase lá, sentia os tremores e o calor subindo quando... Ele parou novamente, contudo, antes que pudesse discutir ele a puxou com habilidade para dentro da água novamente, fazendo-a gemer.

Sua frustração foi substituída por prazer e desejo ao sentir a água fria contra sua pele quente. Ele devorou seus lábios sem um pré-aviso e a fez enlaçar suas pernas em sua cintura.

_- Oh sim... você vai gozar..._ – ele mordiscou seus lábios. _– Mas é comigo dentro de ti..._ – sem mais enrolação ele a penetrou com uma estocada só fazendo que os dois gemessem de satisfação em uníssono. _– Sim loirinha... –_ ele ronronou contra o seu ouvido instigando-a a rebolar em seu colo enquanto a amava com estocadas firmes e precisas.

_- Itachi..._ – ela só conseguia gemer o seu nome. Sempre se perdi quando ele a possuía, sempre esquecia de todo o resto quando estava com ele, nenhum homem conseguira lhe fazer perder a razão, só aquele maldito homem! E ela odiava isso, odiava essa dependência dele... _– mais forte Itachi... mais duro... _

_- Com todo o prazer..._ – ele rosnou em seu ouvido segurando-a firme pela cintura enquanto ia mais fundo e mais rápido e forte dentro dela. _– Vem pra mim doçura... Goza pra mim vai... _– ele a incentivou rouco abocanhando um dos seios que ela arqueou enquanto gemia de prazer por ele.

Ela não precisou de mais nenhum incentivo, cravou suas unhas nos ombros dele e com a outra mão, tapou sua boca, abafando seu grito de liberação quando chegou ao ápice por ele. Amoleceu completamente enquanto o sentia ir mais fundo e forte, ouvia seus gemidos abafados, e sentiu-se estremecer quando ele a abraçou mais forte liberando-se nela. Foi maravilhosa a sensação dele pulsando, dele gozando pra ela, por ela...

Ficaram ali, ofegantes e exaustos, curtindo um ao outro. Agora era a hora que ela procuraria o peito dele e se aconchegaria no peito de seu amado, mas aqueles tempos eram passado, e aquilo mais uma vez fora uma recaída que ela estava a todo segundo tentando evitar.

Ino aos poucos se afastou dele, desenrolou suas pernas de seu quadril e se afastou. Não procurou olhá-lo de novo. Novamente cedera, e ela sabia, por mis que não admitisse em voz alta, que sempre cederia. Itachi era uma amante espetacular, embora ela não tivesse dormido com outro pra estabelecer algum padrão.

_- Aonde vai?_ – o tom imperioso voltara à voz dele.

_- Dormir. –_ respondeu calmamente subindo as escadas da piscina. _– Estou cansada, e amanhã tenho coisas a fazer..._ – mentira. Não estava cansada, na verdade estava ansiosa para um segundo round. Pegou seu penhoar e se envolveu com ele. _– Boa noite, Itachi._

_- Claro, vamos dormir._ – escutou o barulho de água e ele saindo de um pulo da piscina. Caminhou até ela em toda a sua altivez e nudez. O desgraçado tinha consciência do quão perfeito era e não tinha nenhuma vergonha de se mostrar daquele jeito na sua frente, se exibindo, torturando-a. – _Juntos querida, como nos velhos tempos._ – sem um aviso, ele a pegou no colo e a levou pro interior da casa escadas acima.

_- Itachi!_ – ela exclamou em surpresa. _– Ponha-me no chão, eu posso andar!_ – ela tentou argumentar, mas foi inútil, quando viu já estava na porta de seu antigo quarto e quando percebeu, já estava dentro dele e ele, enfim, punha-a no chão, em seguida trancando a porta atrás de si.

Ele foi até ela como um predador que encurralava sua presa, pegou-a pelo quadril e a puxou para ele. Grudou seus quadris e fez que ela sentisse bem a ereção que ele tinha no meio das pernas. Deu aquele sorriso de canto descarado e então beijou-a profundamente. Um beijo forte e faminto. Arrebatador. Luxurioso. Apaixonado.

_- Desejo-te, mulher._ – ele desamarrou o nó do penhoar e deixou-o escorregar por seus ombros deixando-a nua novamente. Desceu suas mãos até as nádegas dela e a impulsionou para cima pra que ela enroscasse suas pernas ao redor de seu quadril ela não protestou, essa era a sua Ino.

Levou-a até o banheiro da suíte, o banheiro que sempre foi deles, que ela conhecia muito bem. Sem desgrudá-la dele entrou dentro do box do chuveiro e girou as torneiras, deixando a água cair num jorro forte para lavá-los.

_- Lembra-se... _– ele ronronou contra o seu ouvido – _Quando fazíamos sexo na banheira... e depois vínhamos pro chuveiro..._ – mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha. – _Você se derretia toda quando eu a ensaboava..._ – pegou o sabonete e começou a acariciar as curvas femininas dela. – _Dizia que me amava enquanto me acariciava de volta... e depois eu a fazia ficar mole de tanto prazer... Lembra-se? _

Ino estava quieta, tensa com o rosto enfiado no vão de seu pescoço. Mordia seus lábios tentando controlar a vontade de chorar. Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem de todos os momentos maravilhosos que passaram juntos. Amava-o ainda, e ela se odiava por isso. Ela não queria amá-lo, ele não merecia.

_- Faz muito tempo isso, Itachi..._ – sussurrou fraca. _– Isso tudo está no passado, e ele está enterrado Itachi. Guardado numa caixinha de boas memórias, porque é só isso que elas são. Boas memórias._ – soltou suas pernas da cintura dele e se afastou, ficou embaixo da ducha e deixou algumas lágrimas teimosas caírem, deixou-as serem disfarçadas pela ducha.

_- Não precisam ser só boas memórias, Ino..._ – ele estava sério agora. _– Volta pra mim loirinha..._ – ele segurou seu rosto fazendo com que ela o encarasse. – _Vamos ficar juntos de novo... como marido e mulher... _– seus negros fitavam profundamente os azuis dela.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, aquilo era praticamente um pedido de casamento. Ele estava pedindo ela em casamento novamente! Seu coração palpitou e acelerou. Suas emoções mandavam que pulasse no pescoço dele e gritasse que sim! Que queria ser a esposa dele novamente, mas sua razão mandava-a se afastar, passara por uma traição uma vez, não suportaria outra vez, as situações eram diferentes agora, existia Seiji.

_- Casa comigo, loirinha..._ – ele a beijou doce e sensualmente. _– Deixa eu te amar de novo... Vamos ser uma família feliz... Como sempre deveria ter sido... _

_- Não posso..._ – doía, mas era verdade, ela não confiava nele, e nenhum relacionamento poderia se sustentar sem confiança. _– Amo-te Itachi, mas não posso me unir a você de novo..._

Pela primeira vez ele pareceu perder a calma, puxou-a mais pra junto de si sedento, desesperado. Beijou-a com paixão e abandono. – Desligou a água do chuveiro e a levou entre beijos e carícias para a cama deles.

_- Vou amá-la essa noite, Ino..._ – ele fitou sério seus olhos. – _Vou fazer amor com você como fazíamos, quando você era minha, e só minha esposa._ – beijou-a amoroso e apaixonado.

Ela não o repeliu, sentia-se fraca emocionalmente pra discutir, pra evitá-lo. A verdade era que ela queria sentir aquele toque amoroso, aquele que no fundo ela sabia que ele só havia dado a ela, por mais que tivesse dormido com várias mulheres esses cinco anos, aqueles toques de amor e paixão eram só dela, e ela queria senti-lo novamente.

A loira envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno e atraiu-o para mais um beijo cheio de paixão. Abraçou-o forte, desesperada, sedenta por sentir a pele dele contra a sua.

_- Me ame Itachi..._ – sussurrou em seu ouvido – _Só por essa noite... me ame como no passado..._ – enlaçou seus dedos com os dele e se encaixou em baixo dele. _– Vem... Anata..._

Itachi não precisava de mais nada, com toda a calma do mundo ele foi entrando dentro da cavidade quente e úmida que ele tanto conhecia e amava. Lenta e profundamente ele começou a se mover dentro dela. Ônix em Safiras. Ele não desgrudou seus olhos dos dela um segundo, captava todas as suas expressões e suspiros de prazer. Era assim que eles faziam amor... Lenta e demoradamente, sem pressa de se sentirem, de chegar ao ápice, sempre se descobriam e experimentavam, até que o prazer ia crescendo, aumentando lentamente, começando da ponta dos pés e subindo num arrepio até a nuca... e então... Os dois explodiam num orgasmo estupendo e demorado, juntos...

_- Amo você, Shitashi..._ – o moreno se declarou ofegante, exausto pelo orgasmo maravilhoso que tiveram juntos. Inclinou sua cabeça até seu colo e ali ficou, abraçado junto a ela, sem sair de seu interior, para ele, aquele era o melhor lugar do mundo.

Ficaram ali, por minutos que pareceram horas, calados, apenas se sentindo. Ino ainda estava perturbada com a intensidade dos sentimentos. "Amo você, shitashi", ele dissera. Itachi nunca fora homem de muitas palavras, ele sempre era direto e sucinto, preferia demonstrar com gestos e ações ao invés das palavras, porém quando o fazia ela sabia que era do fundo do seu coração, que ele nunca mentiria sobre isso.

_- Eu odeio você, Itachi..._ – murmurou chorosa, e antes que pudesse evitar as lágrimas já rolavam por seu rosto.

_- Ei... Shitashi... –_ o moreno tentou acalmá-la.

_- Não me chame de shitashi!_ – a loira se sobressaltou empurrando-o de cima dela. – _Como você pode! Você estragou tudo! Você estragou a gente! Eu odeio você!_ – ela estava histérica e o golpeava aleatoriamente.

_- Eu sei..._ – ele segurou seus pulsos e a puxou para seus braços para tentar acalmá-la, agüentava seus socos sem discutir. Ele merecia, sabia que merecia. _– Me perdoe..._ – sussurrou fraco.

_- Eu... não consigo..._ – ela chorou o abraçando forte. _– Não consigo perdoar e deixar pra trás Itachi... eu não confio em você... _

Nada mais foi dito. Eles ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo até que Ino se acalmasse. Ele os deitou e a atraiu para o seu peito aconchegando-a ali como sempre fizera no passado. Sem mais palavras a serem ditas, eles dormiram...

* * *

Ino despertou na manhã seguinte muito cedo, tinha dor de cabeça pelo choro da noite anterior, e se sentia péssima pelo seu rompante emocional. Estava envergonhada e a última coisa que queria era confrontar Itachi. Mirou seu rosto, ele dormia serenamente, tranqüilo, nem parecia o homem altivo e dominante de sempre. Lentamente se afastou do braço possessivo que circundava sua cintura para não acordá-lo, pegou o penhoar que estava no chão, vestiu-o e saiu do quarto.

Ainda era muito cedo quando ela foi pro banheiro banhar-se e tentar espantar o sono que ainda tinha, contudo sua mente já funcionava maquinando o que ela faria pra se afastar dele, sim uma faculdade, era seu maior arrependimento e agora ela teria a chance. Não voltaria a ser uma socialite apenas, como da ultima vez, se teve uma coisa que ela aprendeu foi nunca repetir seus erros.

Ainda era cedo pra começar as atividades do dia, então ela se vestiu com uma camisola, pegou outro penhoar e foi para o quarto de Seiji, ela precisava do filho pra seu apoio, queria abraçar ele muito e relaxar com ele. Deitou-se sorrateiramente na cama de solteiro com o menino e o abraçou.

_- Mummy..._ – ele ronronou sonolento abraçando a loira, do mesmo jeito que costumavam fazer quando moravam no pequeno apartamento em Londres.

_- Mamãe está aqui docinho..._ – ela respondeu tranqüilo beijando os cabelos do menino e então dormiu novamente.

* * *

Itachi acordou mais tarde que o normal, havia dormido muito bem como não dormia há anos. Esticou o braço a procura de Ino, queria abraçá-la e fazer amor com ela pela manhã, mas só encontrou a cama vazia. Abriu os olhos e se levantou, tentou escutar o barulho do chuveiro, nada. Procurou o hobby no chão e nada. Ela havia o abandonado pela manhã.

Bufou frustrado, sentia-se como se tivesse levado um fora, o problema é que realmente levara um fora, mas aquele não o feria como o ser abandonado pela manhã, era como se esse ferisse seu orgulho masculino, deixando-a no comando da pequena relação carnal que eles mantinham agora.

Ele antes de dormir tinha decido. Iria reconquistá-la, teria a sua mulher de volta na sua vida. Faria ela confiar nele de novo, e provaria-se digno de seu amor e confiança. Provaria que era leal, e que nunca mais a trairia novamente.

Saiu do banho e arrumou-se par ir para a empresa, antes ainda queria tomar o café da manhã com Ino. Iria tentar se reaproximar aos poucos. Passou no quarto dela, ela não estava, desceu pra mesa do café, e ela também não estava.

_- Shizune, sua patroa ainda não tomou o café?_ – ele perguntou indiferente sem mirar a governanta.

_- Ino-sama pediu para que servissem seu café no quarto com Seiji-kun. _– a mulher respondeu num tom educado e impessoal.

Ela estava fugindo dele? Ele não era estúpido, entendera logo o que ela estava fazendo. Enfim, não a questionaria, mas também não a deixaria se afastar dele, a noite ela voltaria pra sua cama, ele a buscaria todas as noites se fosse preciso, agora que lembrara o gosto de dormir com ela em seus braços, não queria perder isso nunca mais.

Foi para o seu trabalho, no meio da tarde mandou que entregassem para ela um buquê de lírios, as flores favoritas dela. E depois comprou uma jóia, as mulheres adoravam jóias... Safiras e brilhantes era perfeito pra ela.

* * *

Ino aproveitou a tarde para procurar a faculdade de Tóquio e se inscrever, com o dinheiro de Itachi, em qualquer lugar ela poderia estudar agora. Deixaria de comprar mais roupas e investiria em seus estudos, tentaria administração, não parecia ser um curso muito difícil, estudaria de dia, e tarde e noite ficaria curtindo com Seiji, acompanharia seus progressos no japonês e na creche. Sabia que a língua era difícil, mas por enquanto ele ainda estava numa escola especial, onde as professoras se comunicavam em inglês, o japonês era ensinado aos poucos.

Chegou mais tarde em casa, e encontrou o buquê de lírios sobre o a mesa da sala de estar. Era para ela, óbvio. Abriu o cartão e leu:

_"Não vou desistir tão fácil, Ino. Vou provar que sou digno de você._

_ Amo você, shitashi._

_ Itachi Uchiha"_

Suspirou cansada, relendo mais uma vez o cartão. Ela sabia que Itachi não era um homem de desistir das coisas, mas também sabia que ele era muito orgulhoso, e achou que talvez a recusa dela na noite anterior fosse fazê-lo retrair.

_- Shizune. –_ chamou Ino. _– Ponha essas flores num vaso bem bonito. –_ pediu com educação à governanta e secretária.

_- Hai. –_ ela concordou e saiu.

Ino então subiu para o quarto de Seiji, queria aproveitar seu tmepo livre com o seu filho, agora que não precisava se dar ao luxo de trabalhar por necessidade, queria aproveitar pra ficar o máximo com ele.

_- Docinho... –_ Ino chegou perto do filho e o percebeu cabisbaixo. _– O que houve filho?_ – a mãe perguntou preocupada.

_- Mummy... Porque eu sou um bastardo? –_ o menino perguntou inocente deixando a mãe sem falas...

* * *

AMores meus! Até que não demorei muito pra postar o novo capítulo né! Não tenho palavras pra me explicar sobre as reviews não respondidas ainda... apenas digo que tentarei respondê-las o quanto antes!

E JA SABEM! MANDEM REVIEWS! LINDOS E GRANDES PRA TITIA QUE ELA VAI AMAR E ORGASMAR AQUI!

Ahhhhh

Como ja sabem... as aulas das universidades federais voltam já... então não postarei com tanta frequencia...provavelmente o proximo só sairá em julho...então...espero que tenham paciencia e compreenção...

Amo vocês amores!

beijos e até a próximo!

Bebel ^_^V


	6. Ciúmes

**Dirty Secrets**

Autora: Yuki no Hana

**Capítulo VI:** Ciúmes

* * *

Ino jantara sozinha aquela noite, sua governanta lhe avisara que seu ex-marido teria um jantar de negócios e chegaria tarde essa noite. Então, enquanto jantava com Seiji em seu quarto, pensava em como teria o tipo de conversa que queria com Itachi.

Demorou muito e lhe despendeu muito esforço para conseguir convencer o filho do absurdo que era o que lhe haviam dito na creche. Ela não podia imaginar o quanto crianças daquela idade já poderiam ser cruéis. Claro que não era culpa delas, aquelas crianças ouviam o que seus pais e adultos lhe diziam.

Depois de deixar Seiji se arrumando exigiu ver todas as revistas do dia e leu-as com esmero e atenção. Guardá-las-ia para a noite. Depois de jantarem e ver que seu filho voltara ao estado de antes, Ino o ajudou a por o pijama e a se deitar. Mesmo que agora tivesse babás e a governanta para isso, ela exigia o seu posto de mãe nessas tarefas.

Depois de se certificar que Seiji dormia profundamente, desceu as escadas e foi esperar por Itachi, foi até o bar e serviu-se de um pouco de licor depois de dispensar Shizune e o resto dos empregados pelo resto da noite. Não demorou muito para que Itachi chegasse e a encontrasse olhando a TV, sem realmente estar assistindo a ela.

Itachi estava exausto de um dia cansativo de trabalho, o que ele mais queria era chegar a sua casa e se perder nos braços de Ino. Desde que ela reaparecera em sua vida que ele percebera a quão obscura e insossa estava a sua vida. Apenas dedicava seu tempo, sangue e suor a corporação Uchiha e o que se poderia chamar de diversão – sair com mulheres e ter amantes. -, ele apenas fazia por uma questão de necessidade, quase fisiológica, e como uma forma de escape para que sua mente não vagasse no que perdera.

Tentara sempre se convencer de que a esquecera. De que se ela não o quis nem ao menos o escutar era porque não o merecia e não o amava, e seu orgulho era muito grande para mover mundos e fundos para demonstrar tal adoração por uma mulher. Só agora, que tinha a ela e ao seu filho do seu lado percebia o quão estúpido fora. Amava a essa mulher como nunca o havia sequer pensado em amar outra, e os cinco anos mostraram que jamais amaria a qualquer outra.

Aproximou-se dela e se inclinou para beijar seus lábios, mas ela se esquivou. Levantou-se com o cenho franzido estranhando tal frieza. Ela, mesmo o recusando, nunca fora fria; sempre tivera o sangue frio para gritar, empurrar e esbofetear.

_- Algo errado? _– o moreno perguntou com a voz arrastada enquanto afrouxava a gravata e tirava o paletó.

_- Vamos para o escritório, teremos mais privacidade lá. –_ Ino se levantou e passou por ele indo em direção ao aposento, que ficava no corredor a esquerda da sala onde estavam.

Itachi não estava gostando nada daquilo, mas seguiu-a até o escritório e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ino se encaminhou até a mesa no canto direito do cômodo, pegou as revistas e jogou pra ele.

_- Sabe o que nosso filho me perguntou hoje?_ – a loira começou, já tentando controlar a raiva na voz. O moreno apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu uma das revistas, a loira bufou e recomeçou: _- Ele me perguntou por que ele era um bastardo! Você tem noção de como me senti quando tive que explicar ao meu filho que ele não era isso que as crianças chacotearam dele? –_ a loira descarregava sua fúria nele _– Eu posso aturar tudo Itachi, ser chamada de golpista, aproveitadora, morta de fome, alpinista social, mas meu filho não! Era o que eu mais temia que ele sofresse nesse mundo hipócrita que é a vida dos ricos!_

Ela estava furiosa, foi até o bar e encheu um copo com whisky e bebeu tudo de uma vez. Encheu novamente e tomou o segundo copo.

_- Eu aprendi na marra como lidar com isso. Não vou deixar meu filho sair ferido Itachi. Quero voltar pra Inglaterra. _– bateu o copo no balcão do pequeno bar como se aquilo fosse dar ênfase a sua decisão.

O moreno escutou tudo calado, folheou sem ler as revistas – já às tinha visto pela manhã, sabia o que havia nelas. -, e então as jogou num canto. Virou-se para a porta e trancou com chave o escritório.

_- Agora podemos conversar tranquilamente sem que você fuja._ – ele se encaminhou até o bar também se serviu de uma dose de whisky. _– Em primeiro lugar, pode esquecer qualquer idéia de tirar Seiji de perto de mim, isto está fora de cogitação._ – ele mirou-a sério e impiedoso.

_- Não me... –_ a loira já se armava para contra-atacar.

_- Não há discussão sobre isso. Sou muito paciente e calmo, mas não tente me desafiar Ino. Fechei meus olhos por você ter me afastado dele por cinco anos. É o suficiente. Se nós temos problemas, vamos resolvê-los juntos._ – ele foi até o sofá e sentou ali apoiando a nuca no encosto. – _Não pode me culpar pelo que essas revistas sensacionalistas escrevem. Tentei ao máximo preservá-los, como percebeu fiz o máximo pra tirar qualquer foco negativo de vocês._

_- Novamente pintaram a nós dois como um romance de banca de jornal do século XXI! _– Ino realmente não tinha a mesma calma que o ex-marido. – _E insinuam que meu filho não seja seu filho! Que você se cansou da morta de fome e eu pra não perder minha boa vida arranjei um filho do meu marido, mas que ele já não me queria mais por isso negou nossa existência por cinco anos! Não quero meu filho crescendo ouvindo tais mentiras! _

_- Ótimo, então nos casamos e deixemos que eles falem do nosso conto de fadas novamente. E tudo vai ficar resolvido. É simples, eu te amo, você me ama, não vejo porque não nos casarmos. –_ o moreno a fitou com seu olhar penetrante e sorriu de canto. _– Não precisamos mais ter dores de cabeças como essas. Você será Uchiha Ino novamente e ninguém poderá questionar nada sobre nosso filho. _

_- Você está louco se acha que passarei por tudo aquilo novamente! _– ela tacou o copo de cristal na direção dele que se desviou antes que o vidro se quebrasse em seu rosto, ao invés, foi parar na parede as suas costas.

_- Adoro quando você fica raivosa. –_ ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e foi até ela puxando-a pra ele. _– Para de ser tão teimosa. Uma palavra e tudo estará resolvido._ – ele sussurrou sob seus lábios antes de mordê-los e aprofundar num beijo rápido e feroz.

_- Fique longe de mim!_ – a loira empurrou-o e se afastou ofegante. _– Você é tão egoísta. Eu era tola, jovem e deslumbrada, Itachi. Você se casou com uma pessoa que mal sabia do mundo e foi tacada de cabeça nesse ninho de cobras, e pior ainda, num país completamente novo. Você nunca percebeu o que eu passei! Como fui excluída, como tive que respirar e agüentar todas as humilhações e provocações, a única coisa que não me fazia esmorecer era porque acreditava que éramos felizes. Sempre que você chegava a nossa casa, era como se ali começasse meu dia. Meus sorrisos eram todos pra você, mas de resto, era tudo frio e falso. Eu achava que um bebê ia transformar essa casa num lar, e mesmo assim eu não conseguia te dar ele. Então você destruiu com o único fio de felicidade. Você traiu a minha confiança, mentiu, e ainda engravidou a outra!_ – ela respirou fundo pra conter a emoção depois do desabafo que contivera por tanto tempo. _- Não vou passar por tudo isso de novo. Tenho Seiji agora, se eu me casasse com você, e você me decepcionasse novamente, nunca nos deixaria em paz. E isso eu não vou agüentar. Não vou! – ela foi até a mesa, pegou a chave, destrancou a porta e saiu do escritório. Fugiu dele novamente. _

* * *

Subiu as escadas e foi até seu quarto, um banho rápido ajudou-o a dissipar a tensão e o estresse e ao sair e voltar para o quarto olhou sua cama kingsize vazia. Parecia tão solitário e frio em comparação com a última noite que passara com ela revirando-se entre os lençóis se amando. Ele não queria dormir sozinho, a verdade era que ele não queria dormir nunca mais longe dela. Saiu do quarto e foi até o que sabia que ela estaria, parou em frente e colocou a mão na maçaneta, sorriu ao constatá-la trancada. Sabiamente trouxera o molho de chaves que tinha de todas as chaves da casa e destrancou a porta.

Ino dormia espalhada na cama revirando-se como se estivesse num sonho agitado quando foi levantada por um par de braços fortes.

_- Mas o que..._ – acordou com um susto e viu que estava sendo levada de sua cama e quarto. – _Itachi! O que está fazendo? Ponha-me no chão! –_ começou a espernear.

_- Fica quieta!_ – ele segurou-a mais forte _– Vai acordar a casa toda._

_- Se me largar agora eu não vou precisa gritar._ – a loira já estava com os dentes trincados em fúria.

_- Não vai dormir em outro lugar que não seja do meu lado._ – ele a jogou por sobre o ombro perdendo a paciência com seu esperneio _– E cada vez que tentar fugir de novo, eu vou buscá-la outra e outra vez. –_ o moreno ousou e deu uma tapa em uma das nádegas de Ino que estava exposta sobre seu ombro.

_- Você me bateu!_ – ela paralisou chocada _– Não acredito que você me bateu!_

Ele sorriu, e então lhe mordeu a carne exposta ao seu lado antes de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta do quarto. Foi em passos largos até a cama e jogou-a ali. A visão da loira descomposta, com os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo lençol branco era extremamente... Instigante ao moreno.

_- Isso é estupro, Itachi!_ – seus dentes estavam cerrados e suas unhas a mostra. Parecia uma gata pronta para o ataque.

_- Então eu teria uma vítima muito disposta. –_ ele sorriu daquele jeito canalha, que Ino tinha vontade de arrancar a unhadas de sua cara, e sem mais nada, foi pra cima dela e a beijou profundamente.

Ela tentou manter a sua promessa, e começou a tentar empurrá-lo, socá-lo arranhá-lo, mas ele era mais forte e nunca se intimidaria com seus ataques, na verdade, isso o instigava e ela mesma se derretia quando ele a beijava com tamanha paixão.

_- Você me mordeu..._ – ele se afastou com um sorriso e lambeu o lábio cortado.

_- E vou morder outra coisa se tentar ir mais longe._ – seu sorriso era maldoso e ela falava a sério.

_- Você não faria isso... Não estragaria seu brinquedo..._ – ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e pegou sua mão e a pôs dentro do seu robe, para que ela sentisse seu torço tenso por ela.

Seu sorriso convencido alargou sentindo-a acariciar de cima a baixo seu tórax se rendendo cada vez mais as sensações.

_- Eu odeio você, seu egoísta insensível! –_ choramingou arranhando a lateral do seu corpo. – _Odeio você por me fazer fraquejar em meus desejos! Faz eu me sentir fraca e estúpida!_

_- Então não se sinta assim... –_ inclinou-se até ela e a beijou carinhosamente, calmamente. – _Não vou forçar nada, shitashi... Só vamos dormir juntos. Sem você essa cama é muito fria._ – ele sussurrou contra o pescoço dela e deslizou para o lado abraçando-a por trás.

_- Vai se contentar apenas a dormir abraçados?_ – a loira quase esganiçou surpresa.

_- Se é assim que você quer. –_ o moreno respondeu divertido. _– Mas claro, se você quiser podemos nos amar primeiro._ – ele deslizou as mãos até o meio das pernas dela pra sentir seu desejo por ele.

_- Não! Controle-se!_ - ela afastou mais que depressa suas mãos _– E mantenha uma distância de mim!_ – tentou empurrá-lo.

_- Não! Vamos dormir abraçados._ – ele a puxou de volta. – _E nus._ – retirou seu robe e arrancou a camisola dela. – _Como nos velhos tempos._

_- Como espera que eu consiga dormir assim seu idiota?_ – a loira tentou se desvencilhar quase histérica por aquilo. Ela tinha um moreno, alto, forte e com um membro duro batendo no meio de suas nádegas. Como em sã consciência alguém conseguiria dormir bem assim?

_- Então podemos aliviar nossas tensões antes, então quando estivermos exaustos adormeceremos sem problemas. _– ele a puxou e a girou para ele.

_- Não! _– revidou.

_- Sim!_ – e a beijou apaixonadamente tomando para si o que sempre lhe pertenceu. O corpo, a alma e o coração de Ino.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Ino acordou primeiro, bufou raivosa ao se lembrar que cedera na noite anterior e se entregara a ele de corpo e alma totalmente. Ele conseguia fazê-la perder a cabeça ao ponto de deixar o orgulho de lado e esquecer suas convicções. Afastou os braços dele lentamente e ia sair para voltar ao seu quarto quando ele a puxou de volta.

_- Nem ouse em deixar essa cama de novo._ – ditou ainda sonolento, mas duro, as suas costas.

_- Já é dia, preciso ajudar Seiji, e me arrumar. –_ a loira bufou resignada.

_- Não queria ter que sair da cama. –_ confessou em seu ouvido e a beijou. _– Quero acordar todos os dias assim com você, não é bem melhor? _– abraçou-a.

_- Itachi, eu prefiro não me manifestar sobre isso! Eu jurei pra mim mesma que isso não voltaria a acontecer! –_ Ino conseguiu se desvencilhar e saiu da cama, já pegando sua camisola.

_- Você está ficando expert em sair correndo, loirinha. –_ zombou se espreguiçando relaxado na cama, como um gato satisfeito.

_- Maldito... Você é desprezível sabia?_ – ela tinha vontade de arrancar aquele sorriso cretino dele, mas simplesmente respirou fundo e recuperou sua compostura.

_- Vou pedir pra Shizune trazer suas coisas pra esse quarto. –_ ele também se levantou e foi em toda a sua graça e beleza até o closet pegar uma roupa de baixo.

_- Nem pensar! –_ Ino pensou que realmente ele iria lhe dar muitas rugas antes dos trinta. _– Não vamos viver uma vida de casados. _

_- Isso não está mais em discussão. –_ ele a fitou com seu ar superior _– Você pode negar e lutar agora, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde nós vamos nos casar de novo, você apenas está sendo teimosa e intransigente. _

_- Maldito convencido! -_ ela pulou com suas unhas no pescoço dele, e surpresa ela percebeu o quanto aquilo realmente lhe fez sentir bem.

_- Calma minha gatinha arisca! –_ ele a pegou pelos pulsos e imprensou na parede. _– Apenas estou querendo facilitar nossas vidas. –_ beijou seu pescoço sedutoramente _– Assim poderemos curtir mais um ao outro pela manhã, ao invés de você sair correndo fugindo de mim com pretextos mínimos! –_ ele riu apertando-a ainda mais, fazendo seus sexos se chocarem e gemerem em uníssono. _– Agora vá... Antes que eu não te deixe sair mais desse quarto! –_ Itachi a soltou e se afastou com grande esforço dela indo em direção ao banheiro para uma ducha fria.

* * *

Já no café os dois estavam recompostos e munidos de suas armaduras e facetas. Ino já havia se vestido descentemente e instruído Shizune a achar uma nova creche especializada para seu filho e Itachi agora já estava com seu rosto duro e frio que todos estavam acostumados a ver do grande chefe da família Uchiha e presidente da corporação.

_- Vamos hoje a uma festa na mansão Inuzuka. –_ anunciou.

_- Eu não vou. –_ nem pensou duas vezes ao responder. Ino odiava essas festas, todos eram hipócritas e insensíveis. As mulheres se juntavam para criticar as outras, de vestidos a caráter, e os homens se reuniam para discutirem negócios e rixas.

_- Então devo ir sozinho e deixar Hana grudar em meu braço a noite toda? –_ alfinetou.

_- Hana... Sei... –_ suspirou raivosa percebendo que o ciúme apertara seu peito. Maldito! Ele sabia sempre aonde atacar. – Pode ficar a noite inteira com ela. Eu não ligo. – iria pro inferno por mentir tanto.

_- Você ainda é uma péssima mentirosa. –_ ele esboçou um mínimo sorriso, estava se divertindo provocando-a. _– Mas pense, a imprensa me verá sem você, e com certeza tirarão alguma foto minha com Hana. Quer mais munição pra escândalos pra nosso "romance de banca de jornal" ou pra nosso filho? _

_- Que horas devo estar pronta? –_ ela sorriu falsamente, ele realmente sabia onde atacar.

* * *

As oito em ponto Ino descia as escadas da mansão em seu vestido de gala vermelho, não estava vulgar nem provocativa. Estava elegante e sensual, sem rasgos nas pernas, o decote discreto e os cabelos loiros presos em um coque da moda.

_- Belíssima –_ Itachi estava encantado com tamanha beleza a sua frente. _– Falta apenas uma coisa –_ tirou do bolso do smoking uma caixa grande o suficiente para uma gargantilha. Abriu e mostrou a ela a gargantilha discreta de brilhantes com brincos de gota de brilhantes fazendo par.

_- Não precisava... –_ Ino tentou recusar, mas realmente fora pega de surpresa por tal presente belo. Virou-se para que ele pusesse a gargantilha e os brincos.

– _Agora está perfeita. –_ sorriu sedutor e inclinou-se para beijá-la.

_- Não pense que com jóias me conquistará, Itachi. –_ ela desviou-se do beijo. _– Já disse que não sou a mesma que ficava deslumbrada com presentes caros._

_- Entendi, vamos. –_ estendeu os braços para ela e foram para a limusine.

* * *

Ao chegar à festa a costumeira rotina de sorrisos e cumprimentos foi cansativa, a face de Ino doía de ter que sorrir tanto sem querer, principalmente para aquelas pessoas que falaram mal dela pelas costas, mas que agora sorriam e falavam com ela como se fossem íntimos só porque estava de braços dados com Itachi.

_- Itachi querido, Ino._ – Hana os cumprimentou, era a anfitriã da festa. _– Achava que não viriam mais, venham. –_ Hana agarrou o braço de Itachi e Ino se viu tendo que abandonar seu posto e ficando pra trás enquanto os dois saíam de braços dados, felizmente Sasuke chegou ao seu socorro e lhe estendeu o braço para guiá-los onde Hana levava seu ex-marido a uma mesa vazia.

_- Você é sempre pontual, Sasuke._ – Ino comentou displicente.

_- Sempre pronto ao seu gosto, cunhadinha._ – o moreno sorriu. _– Vai deixá-la roubar seu lugar desse jeito? _– ele comentou fitando os dois à frente.

_- Roubar o que não é meu? É meio difícil não acha?_ – ela continuou sorrindo como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo.

_- Se realmente não fosse seu, eu mesmo a roubava dele, querida._ – o moreno sorriu enigmático para ela, pegou suas mãos e beijou-a deixando-a na cadeira ao lado de Itachi e então foi sentar-se do outro lado da mesma mesa.

_- Desculpe-me o que aconteceu, quando vi não dava pra reverter sem fazermos uma cena._ – Itachi sussurrou serio ao seu ouvido.

_- Não se preocupe, Sasuke foi uma companhia muito agradável._ – ela sorriu-lhe provocativa. Ele estreitou seus olhos para isso, mas antes de poder dizer algo, alguém os interrompeu.

_- Oras se não é Uchiha Itachi e a bela Ino. –_ Akasuna no Sasori, um empresário ruivo atraente, que era o maior rival da corporação Uchiha, se aproximou e pegou a mão de Ino para cumprimentá-la_. – Belíssima como sempre._ – o ruivo sempre tivera um humor sarcástico e sedutor. Itachi e Sasori não se suportavam, e isso todos sabiam.

_- Akasuna-san._ – Itachi se levantou e o cumprimentou apenas por mera formalidade. _– Bom lhe ver essa noite, precisamos discutir alguns assuntos mais tarde._

_- Claro, Uchiha-san, mas antes vamos aproveitar essa noite de festa, estamos comemorando um novo acordo entre as empresas Akasuna e os Inuzuka. _

_- Sim, eu sei._ – Itachi pegou seu whisky e o movimentou como se fosse um brinde aos dois, mas podia-se ver as faíscas saindo dos olhos dos dois.

_- Sim, é noite de festa, então vamos aproveitar Ino, aceita me acompanhar nessa dança? –_ Sasuke chegou e socorreu Ino daquele campo de batalha dos dois homens.

_- Adoraria. –_ ela estendeu suas mãos e aceitou ser guiada até a pista de dança. – Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. – a loira sussurrou enquanto dançavam.

_- O prazer é todo meu, querida. –_ ele sorriu. _– Fique de olho em Sasori, é capaz dele se aproximar de você apenas para provocar Itachi. –_ Sasuke a alertou.

_- Não sou boba, Sasuke. _– respondeu _– Não mais._

* * *

Os dois homens ficaram ali um tempo bebericando sua bebida e observando o casal que dançava na pista. A mandíbula de Itachi estava cerrada, mesmo sendo eu irmão, qualquer homem que ficava tão próximo a ela despertava um ciúme irracional nele que o fazia querer ir até aquela pista arrancá-lo de perto dela e depois arrastá-la dali, só pra fazê-la dele de novo e tirar qualquer resquício de outras mãos dela.

_- Vamos dançar também, Itachi._ – Hana chegou ao seu lado, e só então percebeu que Sasori já havia deixado-o ali.

_- Tem algum lugar onde possamos conversar com calma? –_ ele se virou para ela com seu rosto impassível.

_- Vamos à biblioteca. –_ ela o guiou até lá onde eles teriam todo o tempo para ficarem juntos.

* * *

Ino olhou de relance para onde havia deixado Itachi e o viu saindo dali junto de Hana, ela com seu sorriso satisfeito no rosto, e então elas sumiram para dentro da mansão. Seu peito doeu. Com o histórico que Itachi tinha, a primeira coisa que ela pensou foi nos dois se entretendo e aliviando num dos quartos da casa. Aquilo lhe dava náuseas só de imaginar.

_- Posso ter a honra de dançar com a dama agora? –_ o casal se virou para onde a voz grave e sedutora vinha, e ali estava Akasuna no Sasori estendendo sua mão esperando pela atenção da loira ao seu pedido.

_- Seria um prazer..._ – ela sorriu abertamente. Sua mente apenas querendo sangue!

* * *

Hana fechou a porta da biblioteca atrás dele querendo assim ter momentos a sós com Itachi, o moreno por outro lado, tinha outros planos. Ele apenas se aproximou do bar e então tirou uma caixa do bolso do paletó e então se virou até ela.

_- Hana querida, eu creio que sabe por que a chamei até aqui, não é?_ – ele não se enganava em achar que Hana era tola e loucamente apaixonada por ele. Pelo contrário, Hana fora criada no meio em que sua família escolheria seu casamento, e de preferência com o mais rico, com certeza teria ficado satisfeitos com uma união entre os dois, ela mesma ficaria satisfeita, ele era rico e se entendiam bem na cama.

_- Para que curtíssimos um momento sozinhos longe de todas aquelas pessoas?_ – a morena realmente conseguia fazer-se de sonsa quando queria, foi até o bar e pegou um pouco de champanhe ali.

Itachi suspirou, e então abriu a caixa de veludo mostrando a gargantilha de pedras de esmeraldas e diamantes. Era extravagante e cara, um presente que ela iria gostar e apreciar como compensação pelo término.

_- Espero que goste. –_ ele tirou e ela se moveu para colocá-lo no pescoço dela. _– Foi prazeroso enquanto durou Hana, espero que encontre alguém que a satisfaça melhor agora._ – pegou a taça dos dedos dela, bebeu um gole e devolveu a ela.

_- Você sabe não é, Itachi._ – ela ficou sem falas por um momento. _– Ela não aguentará. Esse mundo não é para pessoas de fora. –_ ela sorriu debochada.

_- Eu sei._ – ele se virou pra ela antes de sair. _– Mas ela consegue dar conta do recado._ – e então se foi. A nova Ino com certeza conseguiria dar conta do recado.

Itachi voltou para o salão e a primeira coisa que fez foi fitar a pista de dança esperando ver Ino ainda dançando com Sasuke, mas o que viu fez o sangue ferver ainda mais. Ela dançava ainda, mas não com Sasuke, e sim com Sasori. E sorria. Ela sorria abertamente como se fossem íntimos e ele dizia coisas engraçadas ao pé de seu ouvido.

Não conseguia pensar direito, seus pés se moveram sozinhos até a pista onde não resistiu a interrompê-los.

_- Acho que agora é minha vez de dançar com, Ino. –_ talvez ele tenha sido rude, mas seu humor não estava dos melhores.

_- Muito bem. –_ Sasori se afastou da loira com um sorrisinho satisfeito, inclinou-se e beijou-lhe sua mão. – Foi muito prazerosa sua companhia Ino-san, espero poder repetir isso novamente.

_- Eu também, Sasori-san. –_ ela se despediu sorrindo amavelmente e então, quando ele se afastou deixando-os sozinhos, ela se voltou para Itachi e deixou que ele a enlaçasse.

- O que foi isso, Ino? – Itachi rosnou ao seu ouvido. – Tiro os olhos de você um segundo, e esses abutres vêem te cercar! O que ele estava lhe dizendo? – exigiu saber.

- Ora, Itachi. – ela sentiu-se renovada ao vê-lo furioso. – Se eu lhe dissesse não seria educado de minha parte, afinal, Sasori-san me confidenciou um segredo. – sentiu-se muito bem.

- Vamos embora, discutiremos isso em casa. – afastou-se já pretendendo puxá-la para a saída quando alguém esbarrou na loira derrubando champanhe em seu lindo vestido..

- Oh... Mil perdões. – a voz meiga de Hana tomou o ouvido dos dois. – Venha querida, vou ajudá-la a se limpar. – antes que os dois se manifestassem à morena levou a loira até o banheiro mais próximo dali.

- Sabe Ino. – ela começou enquanto molhava um pedaço de toalha na água corrente. – Ao contrário dessas pessoas eu não tenho problema em lhe dizer, eu nunca gostei de você. – ela sorriu. – E você sabe disso, não é.

- Eu sempre soube querida. – Ino pegou de sua mão o pano e começou a se esfregar, se dependesse da outra ela a faria ficar um caos total.

- Contudo, temos muito em comum. – Hana continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida. – Veja bem Ino, Itachi sempre presenteia as mulheres com quem dorme muito bem. – tocou sua gargantilha de esmeraldas e fitou através do espelho a de Ino. – Não é lindo?

- Boa noite, Hana – a loira sorriu e então saiu do banheiro deixando uma morena satisfeita para trás.

Orgulhosa, Ino caminhou por todos até a saída e encontrou o motorista com a porta da limusine aberta para que ela entrasse. Assim que entrou e o motorista fechou a porta, Itachi apertou o botão que separava a cabine dos assentos, e então como uma cobra dando o bote em sua presa foi para cima de Ino.

Segurou-lhe os cabelos e apartou suas mãos que tentavam feri-lo e soltá-lo de seu cabelo. Ele estava possuído de ciúmes. Sempre percebera dos olhares esfomeados que Sasori jogara para ela desde que eles eram casados, mas ele nunca tinha ido tão longe. E ela fora tão receptiva a ele...

- Larga-me, seu bruto! – Ino gritou esperneando. O som de tecido se rasgando foi ouvido e ela realmente achou que ele fosse seguir adiante.

- Nunca mais quero vê-la perto do Akasuna novamente! – os negros estavam tomados pela raiva e pelo ciúme. – Você é minha!

- Eu não sou de ninguém! – ela estava com medo e chutando aleatoriamente acertou seu membro fazendo-o retroceder. – Nem sua, nem dele! – ela se afastou arfante e raivosa segurando o vestido rasgado. – Converso com quem quiser, saio com quem quiser e transo com quem quiser! – gritou. – E isso. – pegou a gargantilha e a arrancou – De para mulheres como Hana! – jogou para ele que a fitava ainda sem conseguir controlar sua raiva direito. Felizmente, naquele momento o carro parou e ela não esperou que lhe abrissem a porta, saiu correndo do carro mansão adentro.

Naquela noite Ino trancou-se em seu quarto, e nem Itachi foi procurá-la.

* * *

Amores!

Como todos ja sabem do meu drama, não vou ficar me delongando nas desculpas. Espero que tenham gostado do cap e que tenha valido a pena esperar tanto tempo.

Esses homens são uma delícia não são? Jesus bem que eles poderiam existir na vida real! Perdoem a minha falta de modéstia, mas eu babo muito nas minhas crias!

Espero que continuem a ter paciencia comigo e continuem acompanhando esses dois que são teimosos e cheios de fogo!

bjussss

Agradecimentos especiais a Drica que me betou! Obrigada amorzinho.

Bebel ^_^V

Ps: PROMETO RESPONDER TODOS OS REVIEWS ATRASADOS ATÉ O FINAL DAS FERIAS! É PROMESSA ME COBREM!


End file.
